Amor Fantasma
by underline
Summary: Kagami y Aomine se mudan a una vieja mansión en un pueblo remoto. Se rumora que ese lugar esta encantado. Alli Kagami conoce a un fantasma de cabellos celestes y profundos ojos azules. KagaXKuro(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: La casa encantada**

Kagami se bajo de la camioneta vieja que lo había llevado hasta las orillas de ese pueblo, que estaba prácticamente en medio de la nada, ni siquiera existían caminos en buen estado como para acceder a él en automóvil. Bajó después su equipaje que constaba de dos maletas llenas con cosas básicas y algo de equipo de basket, que era todo lo que creía necesitar. Y se preparó para pasar el tramo restante hasta el pueblo a pie. A su lado se bajó otro chico de su edad de la camioneta, justo antes de que esta arrancara de nuevo rumbo a la ciudad principal.

-Hace calor- se quejo el otro chico. De cabello azul oscuro y piel morena.- Y aun falta algo de camino…

-No es tanto- trató de animar Kagami, aunque el mismo resentía los efectos del sol abrasador de mediodía sobre su piel- Mejor avancemos.

Por única vez el moreno lo siguió sin discutir, algo bastante raro en él. Pero lo mejor era no buscar pelea o temía quedar igual e oscuro que él, y que el otro terminara como carbón.

Bueno, tampoco era tan malo, había ese olor a naturaleza que no se conseguía en las grandes ciudades, y a su alrededor se escuchaba el sonido de las chicharras anunciando el otoño. Bajo sus pies crujían las hojas secas que cayeron de los árboles que había a los lados del estrecho camino de tierra, y que ahora mismo estaban casi desnudos ofreciendo mínima protección de los rayos solares. Más lejos se escuchaba el sonido de un riachuelo correr por el bosque, y aún más lejos se alcanzaban a distinguir por fin los murmullos de las personas del pueblo en su actividad diaria.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo el ambiente seguía igual, el mismo sol, el mismo suelo, el mismo sonido de las chicharras y el riachuelo, solamente atenuado por las voces de las personas a su alrededor. Kagami miró en todas direcciones algo perdido, pues, aunque traía en su mano un mapa del lugar al que se dirigían, era pésimo con las direcciones, y su amigo tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Ambos miraban asombrados el estilo de vida semirrural del lugar, ellos, provenientes de ciudades industrializadas eran fáciles de impresionar por unas cuantas ovejas caminando a las afueras del pueblo, o por personas paseando en bicicleta tranquilamente por la calle principal. Kagami nunca en su vida se imaginó llegar a vivir en un lugar así, no es que fuera demasiado dependiente de la vida tecnológica e industrial que ofrecían las grandes ciudades, pero tampoco esperaba algún día refundirse en un pueblo en el fin del mundo. Pero bueno, él y Aomine, se habían metido en algunos problemas en donde vivían y sus padres habían optado como castigo mandarlos a un lugar apartado y se enseñaran a vivir por sí mismos, el valor de la vida, y bla bla bla…

Realmente desde un principio nada había sido su culpa. Podría en este momento reclamar mil cosas pero ya no serviría de nada. En su lugar abrió el mapa, bastante mal hecho, donde estaban las indicaciones para llegar a su nueva casa. Había demasiadas letras nada que ayudara mucho, al final se saltó todo y solamente puso atención en la última línea "Se que no leerás todo, solamente pregunta por la casa más grande del pueblo" y eso se decidió hacer…

-Es por acá- dijo una persona bastante amable, y los dirigió a la susodicha casa.

Bueno Kagami esperaba una casa grande, pero aquello era casi una mansión. Después de agradecer al hombre que los guió hasta la entrada se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Rechinó un poco, como cualquier puerta de un lugar abandonado. El pasto era alto, las fuentes estaban secas, los árboles sin hojas, pero la pintura de la casa se veía casi nueva. Al menos los antiguos duelos le habían dado algo de mantenimiento en esos años. Lo que se preguntaba Kagami es como sus padre habían logrado comprar una propiedad como aquella.

-Y aquí estamos- Exclamó Aomine a su lado mientras cruzaba el portón de la casa. Que estaba algo apartada del resto del pueblo. Y asegurando su equipaje para llegar hasta la puerta.

-Ehh…muchas gracias -volvió a decir Kagami, preguntándose si debería de darle propina a la persona o simplemente agradecerle por su ayuda.

-De nada- dijo al fin el hombre, quien había estado varios minutos mirando la casa sin decir nada- Verá joven…-empezó a hablar- no sé si sepa el asunto de esta casa…

-¿Asunto?- preguntó Aomine a lo lejos

-mmm…no- respondió sinceramente Kagami, dado que nadie le había mencionado nunca algo sobre un asunto- ¿De qué se trata?

-Pues verá…empezó a hablar, pero se detuvo, como pensando que diría a continuación- Hay una serie de rumores de esta casa en el pueblo.

-¿Rumores?- preguntó algo intrigado por el tono de voz del señor.

-¿Y de que se trata?- preguntó Aomine también algo interesado en el tema, dado que hasta se había detenido para escuchar la conversación.

-Pues… se rumora que esta casa está encantada…- habló por fin el hombre, haciendo una pausa para ver las expresiones de los dos muchachos- Se rumora que aquí hay fantasmas…

-No creo en eso- contestó nerviosamente Kagami.

-S…Si… es…eso no existe- apoyó aún más nervioso Aomine.

Y aunque ambos trataron de aparentar normalidad, el rostro del hombre reflejaba que había visto totalmente a travez de sus expresiones nerviosas.

-Bueno…como quiera suerte- dijo el hombre antes de despedirse- si necesitan algún lugar para quedarse mientras abandonan el pueblo mi casa está abierta para ustedes.- y con eso se despidió para caminar de nuevo hacia la calle principal.

-Gr…gracias!- gritó Kagami al hombre, girando después su cabeza algo nervioso hacia la casa. Le sonrió a Aomine, y éste le sonrió de regreso. Murmurando que eran tonterías ambos entraron caminando hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla también rechinó, haciendo que a ambos un escalofrío recorriera su nuca, cosa que ninguno admitiría. Lo primero que hicieron al entrar fue encender todas las luces de la casa. Luces que no apagarían en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y aunque a ambos les costara admitirlo aquél día no se separaron el uno del otro para nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: El retrato**

-Bakagami!- grito Aomine desde la cosina, aunque la verdad no hacía falta gritar pues no se separaban el uno del otro más de tres metros a cualquier parte de la casa que fueran.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kagami algo somnoliento entrando por la puerta.

-¿Por qué te comiste la comida que guardé anoche?

-Yo no lo hice… y no quieras cobrármela ahora- se defendió desinteresadamente el pelirrojo acercándose para tomar algo de leche del refrigerador.

-Pues yo la dejé en el refrigerador ayer y no está- aclaró, y cuando dijo la última frase no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-Yo ni siquiera he salido del cuarto en la noche- aclaró Kagami para librarse de la culpa.

Y era cierto, hacía tres días que habían llegado y desde esa vez nunca habían caminado solos por la casa o habían apagado las luces. En un principio no notaron nada extraño, era una casa vieja solamente, con sus excentricidades y defectos pero si señales de fantasmas a la vista, en un principio era bastante normal. Hasta que empezaron suceder cosas como aquellas, como que faltara comida en el refrigerador, o que desaparecieran objetos para tiempo después volver a aparecer, escuchar las puertas rechinar sin un soplo de viento, o que se movieran algunas cosas de lugar. Eso, los motivó a seguir con su rutina de no separarse y ser extremadamente cautelosos.

-Hahahaha…ya admite que fuiste tú- reclamó Aomine- No te cobraré la comida ni nada.

-Hahahaha…que gracioso… ya admite que me estás haciendo una broma- rió también Kagami.

-hahaha ¿cómo crees?

-hahahaha

-hahahaha

Otra puerta rechinó en ese momento, y ambos estuvieron a punto de abrazarse y gritar poco masculinamente. Pero lograron controlarse a tiempo para seguir riendo nerviosamente. Aquello era más que nada paranoia, aunque ambos lo negaran eran igual de supersticiosos. Habían mantenido las luces prendidas en todo momento, caminado juntos a todas partes, se habían recluido en su habitación al anochecer, habían evitado mirar espejos por temor a que algo se les apareciera.

Al terminar de desayunar ambos permanecieron en la cocina hasta que Kagami terminó de lavar los platos y Aomine de haraganear.

-Eh….quiero ir al baño- anunció Aomine- acompáñame.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó molesto Kagami- fuiste antes de almorzar.

-Pues quiero ir de nuevo- contestó Aomine- y mejor acompáñame si no te quieres quedar aquí solo, se que te da miedo.

-Claro que no me da miedo- se defendió Kagami, aunque realmente si estaba aterrado de quedarse sólo, y si el peliazul cruzaba esa puerta definitivamente iría tras él- más bien tú tienes miedo de ir sólo al baño.

-Hahaha como crees- río el moreno aunque por nada del mundo daba un paso sólo fuera de la cocina.-anda vamos.

-Está bien sólo para que no empieces a llorar a medio camino- lo siguió el pelirrojo.

El peliazul se metió al baño y el pelirrojo lo esperó en la entrada, dejando la puerta semiabierta para poder salir corriendo si algo se aparecía. Últimamente así habían hecho todo cuando uno de duchaba el otro se cambiaba o lavaba los dientes, cuando uno iba al baño el otro lo acompañaba. Incluso habían estado compartiendo habitación a pesar de que había como seis habitaciones libres en la casa.

Después de que el moreno acabara sus necesidades en el baño ambos se dirigieron a la habitación para tomar sus carteras, y luego a la sala preparándose para salir a comprar algo de comer. Usualmente Kagami sabía cocinar, un punto bueno entre todos los defectos que le encontraban sus padres. Pero la verdad no habían comprado nada de ingredientes y tampoco habían conseguido gas para la estufa, tal vez deberían empezar por comprar eso.

-Hey Bakagami- escuchó a Aomine a su lado, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando el otro ya había robado su billetera de las manos.-me pagarás por la comida que te comiste.

-Ya te dije que yo no fui- alegó, pero sin intenciones de profundizar en el tema, cuya única explicación posible le daba escalofríos.-Regrésame mi billetera.

-No- dijo secamente el otro forcejando por la pequeña cartera del pelirrojo.

-¡Que me la des!- buscó pelea Kagami, maldiciendo internamente por los escasos centímetros de diferencia que era más bajo que el moreno , y que le impedían alcanzarla.

Estuvieron un rato peleando, en ese lapso habían encontrado oportunidad de darse unos cuantos golpes leves, pero ninguno había cedido con la cartera. Hasta que en un salto del pelirrojo, uno exageradamente alto la alanzó, luego ambos perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron en el suelo, y la cartera había rodado hasta debajo de un sofá.

-Ves lo que haces idiota- reclamó el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba al sofá y se acostaba en el piso para buscar la cartera.

-Si como sea- dijo el otro sin mucho arrepentimiento- ahora ve por tu cartera que me debes la cena.

Kagami prefirió ignorarlo y meter la mano bajo el sofá para buscar su cartera. Y lo estaba haciendo tranquilamente hasta que a Aomine se le ocurrió hablar de nuevo.

-Sólo ten cuidado que no te jale la mano el fantasma- dijo riéndose anticipando la respuesta del otro.

-Ca…Callate!- demandó Kagami para sguir buscando, ahora algo temeroso bajo el sofá.

Llevaba como un minuto buscando bajo el sofá cuando por fin sintió su mano tocar algo rectangular, aunque no se asemejaba a la textura de su cartera. De todas formas contrajo el brazo para sacarlo.

Era un marco, como de veinte centímetros de largo, y en su interior había una foografía. Se quedó algunos segundos viéndola, aunque estaba algo maltratada y borrosa, y el cristal estaba roto. Al final llamó a Aomine para que también la viera.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el moreno

-Una fotografía- le respondió totalmente obvio.

-Eso ya lo sé idiota- se quejó el peliazul- ¿Quiénes serán?.

-Tal vez las personas que vivieron aquí antes- dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente la fotografía, había un hombre y una hermosa mujer, y en medio de ambos un chico de cabellos celestes y profundos ojos azules.

-Hey…- habló Aomine al notar el mutismo de su compañero -¿No serán ellos los fantasmas o sí?

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su nuca, ante la inocente pregunta del moreno. Y al cabo de un rato decidieron olvidar el asunto, o al menso tratar de hacerlo. Kagami vio por última vez la fotografía, preguntándose si sería de ese tipo de fotografías que mueven los ojos al verte, pues los ojos azules del chico eran de una mirada demasiado profunda para estar impresos en papel. Dejó el marco sobre la mesita de la sala, intentando borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Al final movió el sofá para encontrar su cartera y salir a comprar. Los dos casi corrieron hacia la puerta, sintiendo una inmensa necesidad de salir de esa casa, y respirando tranquilamente hasta que estuvieron afuera.

Ese día no regresaron a la casa hasta poco antes de anochecer, y en su lugar se mantuvieron explorando el pueblo y sus alrededores, y al atardecer llegaron cansados a la casa que nadie recordó el cuadro de la sala. Esa noche cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente cuando volvieron a la sala les aterró el no encontrar el retrato sobre la pequeña mesita, tampoco lo encontraron bajo los sillones.

Dos días después kagami lo encontró dentro de uno de los cajones de la mesita ahora con un vidrio nuevo. Eso lo horrorizó pues sabía que Aomine no lo hubiera hecho.

Lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, y ya no le sorprendió tanto, aunque sirvió para alimentar más su miedo, que la mañana siguiente el cuadro se volviera a encontrar dentro del cajón.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: La sombra bajo la luz de la luna

A pesar de llevar ya más de dos semanas las cosas seguían igual, bueno al menos ahora de día ya andaban solos por la casa, y de noche ya dormían cada uno en su habitación, ya que nunca se les había aparecido nada extraño, tampoco en los espejos o debajo de la cama donde revisaban al despertarse y antes de dormir. Se podría catalogar como normal su vida en esa casa.

El retrato había quedado relegado al cajón de la mesita sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera intenciones de sacarlo de nuevo.

Las cosas se seguían moviendo y la comida seguía desapareciendo, aunque tampoco era demasiada. Lo terrible era el pensar que algo en esa casa estuviera causando eso. Cuando habían dado una vuelta por el pueblo algunas personas les habían regalado algunos talismanes y oraciones que ahora se encontraban adornando la superficie de su habitación y en menos medida por toda la casa. Pero al parecer no había funcionado mucho…

Esa noche al igual que las demás, él y el moreno habían rezado todo lo que se sabían, que no era mucho, y estaba seguro que más que rezos oficiales se los estaban inventando en ese momento, pero esperaba que de todas formas sirvieran de algo contra los poderes sobrenaturales. Esa noche al igual que las demás habían revisado bajo la cama, dentro del armario y el cuarto de baño sin encontrar ningún rastro de algún fantasma.

La noche era calurosa, pero aun así no evitaba que estuviera cubierto de pies a cabeza, cosa difícil para el tamaño de una sábana normal y el tamaño de su cuerpo. Sólo por esa extraña sensación de seguridad que ofrece el cobijarse las extremidades para evitar que sean jaladas por los espíritus.

El reloj marcaba las 00:00 cuando se despertó, repentinamente, sin ningún ruido externo ni hambre como usualmente lo hacía, y simplemente se quedó inmóvil en la cama sin atreverse siquiera a hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Las 00:05 cuando escuchó una puerta rechinar en el interior de la casa, y sabía que Aomine no podía haber sido pues ese cobarde ni siquiera se atrevería a levantarse de la cama, además sus habitaciones eran contiguas y el ruido se había escuchado más lejos.

00:12 cuando la puerta principal crujió, y luego se escuchó un portazo, un escalofrío se había apoderado del cuerpo de Kagami, juraría que a pesar del inmenso calor que hacía aun de noche estaba sudando frío. 00:15 cuando sintió ganas de ir al baño, aunque por nada del mundo abandonaría la seguridad de su cama. 00:25 cuando ya no pudo aguantarse y se levantó, afortunadamente había dejado la luz encendida, se arrastró con la espalda pegada a la pared hasta el baño, y luego de inspeccionarlo totalmente, se dispuso a hacer sus necesidades.

En el reloj ahora eran las 00:32 cuando salió del baño. Y cambiando a las 00:33 un ruido del exterior alarmó a Kagami, provenía del lado que daba a su ventana, justo donde estaba esa vieja fuente seca en el jardín. Kagami hizo el intento de correr las cortinas para mirar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente, y luego volviendo a jalarlas.

Al final corrió un poco las cortinas para averiguar de qué se trataba, pues sabía que del contrario no sería capaz de dormir en toda la noche, aunque sinceramente pensara que era preferible pasar la noche en vela que ver al fantasma. Esperando que fuera algún perro, aunque también les temía, lo que estuviera afuera.

La luna era grande esa noche, y estaba punto de completar la luna llena, brillaba con intensidad en el exterior. Bajo su luz se encontraba el descuidado jardín de la mansión, los árboles casi secos, la fuente si funcionar, y las hojas bailando con la bochornosa brisa del verano. Nada anormal.

Kagami suspiró y se dispuso a cerrar las cortinas para volver a su cama, cuando un movimiento de una sombra tras uno de los árboles captó su atención. Al principio había sido algo leve, muy apenas el mínimo cambio en la tonalidad de la noche, pero luego la sombra se fue aclarando tras las ramas de los árboles.

Primero una mancha negruzca, luego una figura grisácea, luego un cuerpo pálido bajo la luz de la luna. Al contrario de lo que se pensase esa piel que incluso de lejos se notaba enteramente pálida, combinaba perfectamente con lo negro de la noche y lo oscuro de sus ropas.

El corazón de Kagami empezó a latir rápidamente, y sus manos comenzaron sudar frío, aunque intentaba de cualquier modo tranquilizarse al menos lo suficiente para cerrar la cortina.

"Tranquilo lo más seguro es que sea alguien del pueblo" pensó. Dado que las cercas eran algo viejas y cualquiera podía internarse en la propiedad sin el menor problema. Pero… su piel, demasiado pálida no se asemejaba a ninguna de las personas de ese lugar, ni a ninguna persona que hubiese visto antes. "Es sólo una persona" trató de convencerse, pero todo argumento flaqueó cuando salió por completo de las sombras, ese cabello celeste, esos ojos azules, no podía ser alguien más.

La silueta de la persona frente a la fuente seca, bajo la intensa luz de la luna llena, otorgándole un brillo etéreo a su piel, y haciendo que sus ojos irradiaran destellos azules. Cuando esa persona se volteó en su dirección Kagami sintió que se le detenía el pulso. No supo cuanto fue, ni si eso se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo.

El viento soplaba tranquilo moviendo las hojas que parecían atravesar a esa persona o lo que fuera, y Kagami se econtró embobado mirando como danzaban a su alrededor. Su mirada profunda estaba casi vacía, sin mirar nada en específico, y sus ropas negras que también se movían con los soplos de aire de la noche hacían resaltar la palidez de su cuerpo.

Simplemente su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora para saber si se encontraba en un sueño o en la realidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, Kagami parpadeó, más que nada por necesidad fisiológica, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la silueta ya había desaparecido. Y la luna ya no parecía tan brillante como antes.

Kagami cerró las cortinas y prácticamente saltó hacia su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas, pero aquella noche no pudo dormir.

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos su mente evocaba el recuerdo de esa figura bajo la luz de la luna. Y cada vez que los abría temía verla de nuevo.

Horas más tarde al amanecer, lo primero que hizo fue ver de nuevo el retrato, encontrando bastantes similitudes entre esa figura y el chico de la fotografía. Ese día supo que de ahora en adelante no podría dormir tranquilo de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: Ojos azules

Kagami no había podido olvidar esos ojos azules justamente desde aquel día que los vio a través del cristal de la ventana destellando bajo la luz de la luna. Esa noche y las que le siguieron realmente no pudo dormir.

Aomine le había preguntado si le pasaba algo. Pero decidió mejor no alarmar al otro contándole lo que había visto y prefirió negarlo y culpar al cambio de clima de su cuidad al pueblo.

Realmente su paranoia había aumentado un poco desde esa ocasión, ahora creía ver esos ojos centellantes a todas horas a lo lejos, o en los espejos del baño o a través de las ventanas. Había días en que tan cobarde se sentía que prefería estar todo el día fuera y toda la noche encerrado en su habitación, o en la de Aomine si se sentía más temeroso. Y había días en que una curiosidad extraña lo hacía sentirse lo suficientemente valiente como para deambular sólo por la casa en busca de algo, que no estaba seguro de querer encontrar.

El fantasma, quien fuera o lo que fuera no había vuelto a aparecer esos días. Aomine se había tranquilizado un poco, burlándose en ocasiones del miedo que tuvieron en un principio, miedo que Kagami aun sentía. Y el que regresaba a ambos cada vez que escuchaban un relato en el pueblo acerca del fantasma.

Una de esas historias decía que cerca de medianoche se veía al fantasma caminar por el jardín de la vieja mansión. Cosa que Kagami ya había visto una vez, y, que pretendiendo satisfacer su curiosidad o apagar su miedo, se había intentado asomar en otras ocasiones, pero sin resultado. Eso debería alegrarlo, o al menos tranquilizarlo, pero no pudo evitar sentir una especie de decepción cada vez que corría las ventanas y se encontraba con el jardín vacío, y los árboles un poco más secos que el día anterior.

Por el pueblo se rumoraba que el fantasma levitaba por los pasillos de la casa cual soplo de aire, después de escuchar eso Aomine había optado por cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa para estar seguros cuando en realidad escuchaban al fantasma deslizarse por el interior de la casa. Kagami se encontró prestando atención hasta el más ligero sonido de viento y en lugar de correr en lugar contrario a la fuente como era coherente hacerlo, sorpresivamente corría en sentido donde se escuchaba sin encontrar nunca ningún rastro del fantasma.

Fue una noche, cuando la luna ya no se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, y había empezado a menguar. Cuando de nuevo fue despertado por un ruido de rechinar de una puerta, luego ese sonido del viento, y después el portazo casi imperceptible de la puerta principal. Al igual que aquella vez, no era un sonido fuerte, pero él estaba demasiado alerta como para notarlo enseguida.

Dio un salto de su cama y aun enredado en las cobijas caminó hacia la ventana, y corrió las cortinas. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco más para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la noche que contrastaba con la luminosidad de su habitación.

Y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron alcanzó a notar una silueta un poco más lejana a la fuente y más cerca a la entrada de la casa. La misma piel blanca, y los mismos ojos azules, vistiendo de nuevo sus ropajes negros como el cielo nocturno.

Kagami cerró la ventana rápidamente, antes que eso pudiera notar que lo estaba observando desde el segundo piso. Tiró la cobija y empezó a correr hacia la entrada de la casa. "La curiosidad mató al gato Taiga" había resonado su conciencia en su mente. Pero la ignoró.

Cuando llegó al recibidor, casi con pasos felinos se aproximo hasta la ventana, que, si el fantasma no se había movido de lugar, podía observarlo demasiado de cerca desde allí.

Esa ventana no tenía cortinas, y las luces del recibidor estaban apagadas. Se acercó y alcanzó a distinguir la figura aun en el mismo lugar que hacía rato, en lugar de retroceder avanzó hasta casi quedar pegado a la ventana. Aprovechó esos dos metros de distancia que separaban al fantasma de la ventana para suponer que él no podía verlo.

Su piel era más pálida de cerca, pero no podía ver sus ojos dado que el fantasma volteaba a otra dirección. Su cabello celeste danzaba sedosamente con el viento bochornoso de la noche de verano. Kagami contempló esa imagen por largos minutos sin siquiera atreverse a cerrar los ojos al saber que podía desaparecer justo como lo hizo aquel día.

Kagami quiso grabar esa escena en su memoria, bajo el título de "no lo soñé, tampoco lo imaginé, esto es real" para que al día siguiente no le asaltaran mil dudas al respecto.

Al cabo de algunos minutos se vio en la necesidad de parpadear, pero al contrario que la otra ocasión el fantasma no desapareció al abrir los ojos. En su lugar lo primero que hizo al abrirlos fue encontrarse con otro par de pupilas sólo con el cristal de la ventana de por medio. Esos ojos azul, más profundo que el mar lo miraban directamente. Y el rostro inexpresivo del fantasma quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre. A escasos treinta centímetros del suyo, con la ventana como única protección.

No parpadeó de nuevo, y esa vez no fue por miedo, si no porque había quedado casi petrificado al mirar el rostro pálido tan cerca del suyo. Quiso gritar, quiso correr, quiso al menos obligarse a cerrar los ojos pero no pudo. Su mente estaba invadida con el azul de sus pupilas. Había escuchado que los fantasmas podían robar las almas de los cuerpos, y se preguntó si aquello le estaría sucediendo a él, sentía sus manos sudar, y ni siquiera sabía si su corazón se había detenido o estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. En pánico total lo único que lo mantenía consiente era su sentido de la vista, que le ofrecía la imagen frente a él.

El fantasma parpadeó, cerrando lentamente sus ojos y ocultando las pupilas azul mar más allá de la vista de Kagami . Fue sólo un instante, instante que bastó para que Kagami se liberara del extraño hechizo al cual había sido sometido. Quiso gritar pero de su garganta sólo salió un chirrido casi mudo, luego alcanzó a ver de nuevo a ese fantasma que se movía, no , el que se movía era él, se dio cuenta cuando se sintió más cerca del suelo. Supo que se estaba desmayando pero sus extremidades aun no respondían lo suficiente como para evitarlo. Antes de perder la conciencia miró de nuevo la imagen a través de la ventana, luego, ya no supo nada.

Y en la mañana, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar a Aomine diciendo que él lo había encontrado dormido en el sofá y no frente a la ventana como recordaba haber caído.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5: Voz**

-Te digo que vi al fantasma- Gritó de nuevo Kagami, ya que por onceava vez en lo que llevaba del día intentaba hacer que Aomine le creyera la historia de esa noche. Y ya de eso hacían cuatro días, sin que Aomine decidiera darle la razón y decirle que le creía.

-Hahaha…no caeré en tu broma- se negaba de nuevo.

Aunque por su comportamiento, en el fondo Kagami sabía que le había creído desde la primera vez que se lo dijo, ahora sólo intentaba que lo reconociera. Aomine estaba asustado, incluso más que él, y su negación era sólo una defensa para evitar lidiar con una prueba de que el fantasma en realidad existía, prueba que Kagami ya había confirmado despojándolo de toda oportunidad de negar su existencia.

Aunque esa noche se había quedado totalmente grabada en la memoria de Kagami hasta el más pequeño detalle, de principio a fin. Aun intentaba resistirse a su realismo, o tal vez intentaba convencerse de que eso fue real; a lo mejor no intentaba convencer a Aomine con sus argumentos, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Todo ese momento que tan claro tenía en la memoria estaba impreso de una ambiente irreal, donde él mismo no se sintió como siempre, lo sabía porque él nunca hubiese bajado para ver al fantasma como lo había hecho.

Ahora lo recordaba un poco más, esa noche al estar cayendo vio la mirada azul clavarse en él, y el rostro inexpresivo a través de la ventana cambiar ligeramente para mover sus labios, ahora recordaba ese detalle, aquello noche el fantasma dijo algo cuando lo vio caer, aunque el sonido no penetró hasta dentro de la casa, no pudo escuchar su voz. Ese era otro pequeño detalle a recordar, de esos detalles que lo estaban volviendo casi loco desde que llegó a ese pueblo.

Aomine a su lado escuchaba, tratando de mostrarse escéptico, pero era obvio que en cuanto se levantaran de los sillones y salieran de la casa, seguramente irían a buscar más talismanes, y toda clase de objetos de protección contra espíritus si es que aún no habían agotado los que existían en el pueblo.

El hombre que los había guido ese día que llegaron apareció ese día por la tarde, con una canasta de bocadillos que fue mejor recibida que su presencia; preguntándoles si en alguna vez habían logrado ver al fantasma. Aomine negó desesperadamente, como si la sola insinuación de la posibilidad le causara terror, y a su lado Kagami sólo guardo silencio inmóvil. El hombre lo interpretó como una negación de parte de ambos.

Los creyó escépticos, sobre todo porque ambos trataban de mostrarse valientes frente a un completo extraño, e intentaba por todo medio posible, ponerlos en advertencia sobre la existencia de ese ser sobrenatural. –Yo lo vi una vez- mencionó, luego haciendo una pausa como si tratara de evocar los recuerdos en su mente.

Frente a él los dos jóvenes temblaron discretamente. – Fue una noche que salía de una fiesta…- continuó cuando se aseguró de tener la atención de ambos- pasaba de la medianoche, cuando caminaba frente a esta casa.- pausó para ver como tragaban grueso para seguir escuchando la historia. – Ya había escuchado yo los rumores del fantasma, sin embargo no me agradaba ponerle atención a esas cosas… Pero aquello noche un ruido llamó mi atención hacia dentro de la mansión- y pausó de nuevo el hombre, para tomar un pastelillo de la canasta que había sido olvidada por los otros dos en cuanto empezó a contar las historia.

-Cuando me acerqué a portón y vi hacia adentro noté la silueta de una persona cerca de la fuente, al principio creí que se trataba de alguien que había salido de la fiesta al igual que yo a esas horas- hizo otro silencio mientras le daba un mordisco a su pastel, masticó lentamente y luego continuó con la historia- Pero no se parecía a nadie que hubiese visto en el pueblo, era demasiado pálido en contraste con las personas de este pueblo, y el cabello celeste tampoco es muy común de ver…pero hasta ese momento yo no lo consideré como el fantasma pese a los rumores- pausó de nuevo, haciendo que ambos se preguntaran si lo hacía a propósito para aumentar el misterio- fue cuando volteó su cara, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro más que el brillo de sus ojos azules cuando supe que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser de este mundo.-y pausó de nuevo.

Kagami meditaba cada palabra resultándole totalmente familiar la historia, mientras Aomine a su lado trataba de no parecer tan asustado como lo estaba. Ambos tenían los pies doblados sobre el sofá y se estaban tomando de la mano, cuando lo notaron se soltaron rápidamente. El hombre a su lado sonrió, pues él mismo había apretado el resto del pastel al recordarlo. – Fue un segundo solamente que cerré mis ojos con un parpadeo, y cuando los volvía a abrir ya no estaba… aquella noche me marché del lugar inmediatamente, jurando no volver a este lugar de noche….y nunca lo he vuelto a hacer…-concluyó su historia para mirarlos detenidamente estudiando sus reacciones.

-Y..co…como sabe que en realidad era un fantasma?- preguntó Aomine horrorizado por que la historia del hombre era asombrosamente similar a la que Kagami le había contado.

Kagami sólo asintió y esperó la respuesta del señor, dado que le interesaba demasiado el llegar a conocer la verdad tras la historia del fantasma, él que ya lo había visto, no una, sino dos veces.

-Porque yo recordé a esa persona…-comenzó el hombre- y yo había asistido a su funeral cuatro años antes.

Para ese momento tanto Aomine como Kagami dieron un pequeño salto en el sillón. El hombre mantuvo su mirada un momento en ambos y luego se levantó del sillón para empezar a caminar hacia la salida, Aomine y Kagami lo siguieron más por no quedarse solos en la sala que por verdadera educación.

-Bueno yo me marcho, no me gustaría que anocheciera mientras estoy por aquí- se despidió el hombre- por favor no olviden lo que les dije.

Ambos movieron frenéticamente la cabeza en negación y despidieron el hombre hasta el portón de la mansión para luego regresar a la cocina. Aomine hizo intento de hablar pero al fin no dijo nada, luego fue Kagami pero igual se quedó callado. Al final ambos cenaron en silencio y luego temerosos se despidieron para ir a intentar dormir.

En la noche Kagami no pudo conciliar el sueño, las palabras del hombre se mezclaban con las imágenes de aquellas noches donde había visto al fantasma. Por más de tres horas estuvo dando vueltas en su cama en la misma situación. Dio una vuelta más y se incorporó de la cama, caminó indecisamente hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas para encontrarse con el desierto jardín de la casa. Suspiró profundamente de alivio e intentó volver a su cama, pero un ruido casi parecido a un rugido le hizo dar un salto de espanto, hasta que lo reconoció como el ruido de su propio estómago. Caminó otra vez hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera de nuevo sin encontrar nada. Después caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola con el mayor cuidado posible para no causar ningún ruido, miró en todas direcciones pero tampoco encontró nada raro, tampoco había nada en el pasillo, ni bajando las escaleras, ni en la sala, ni en el recibidor, ni en el patio de afuera. Aun con cuidado entró a la cocina y encendió la luz…

Cerró los ojos un momento esperando lo peor, y cuando los abrió tampoco había nada raro. Al final, aun alerta se dirigió hacia el refrigerador para asaltar las sobras de la comida. Tardó comiendo unos quince minutos sin que nada sucediera, lo que lo había hecho bajar la guardia un poco, sólo un poco. Y luego se dirigió a lavar su plato, junto con los de la cena, dado que le tocaban a Aomine pero se negó a hacerlo en la tarde.

Se quedó pensativo un momento al mirar todas las vasijas lavadas y acomodadas en su lugar, pero trató de restarle importancia, y se dispuso a lavar su plato. Sin embargo el hecho de que no hubiera nada sucio y saber que Aomine prácticamente era incapaz de hacerlo, lo puso nervioso de nuevo.

Miró en todas direcciones, afortunadamente sin encontrar nada. Miró de nuevo, izquierda, derecha, nada…Izquierda…derecha… Y cuando volteó otra vez distinguió una sombra moverse tras su espalda. Se volteó totalmente y no encontró absolutamente nada, rió nervioso y se volteó de nuevo…

Para quedar frente a frente con ese rostro de nuevo, ahora sin barreras físicas tenía a un ser sobrenatural frente a él, mirando inexpresivamente mientras él de seguro tenía un gesto de horror impreso en su cara. El rojo de sus ojos de contra las pupilas azul del fantasma. Cuando esto ocurrió, había descubierto que el miedo le paralizaba totalmente, sin poder correr, o gritar, o simplemente extender el brazo para saber si lo que estaba frente a él pertenecía al mundo físico. Estaba al alcance de su mano, pero ni siquiera se podía mover. Kagami ordenaba a su cuerpo a reaccionar, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría de cualquier cosa que hiciera incluso de lo que no hiciera, o lo que no pudiera hacer.

A menos de un metro, y Kagami sólo podía observarlo, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, su rostro sin expresiones. Siempre había imaginado a los fantasmas con expresiones atormentadas en sus rostros, pero este no demostraba absolutamente nada. Ahora que lo recordaba era la misma expresión que tenía en aquella vieja fotografía. Su cara era pequeña, suavemente enmarcada por sus cabellos celestes, de la cual sólo se destacaban los ojos azules, y el resto parecían solamente rasgos esculpidos en mármol, sin ningún tipo de cambio aunque ya llevaban minutos en la misma situación.

Si aquello era un cuerpo físico podría defenderse fácilmente, pues le sacaba fácilmente veinte centímetros de diferencia de estatura, y bastante masa muscular, pero repitiendo, si fuese físico. Pero estaba consciente que contra algo sobrenatural como lo que estaba viendo no tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

El fantasma parpadeó, y Kagami creyó que al igual que aquella vez se libraría del hechizo de petrificación al que había sido sometido, sin embargo eso no pasó. Siguió viéndolo fijamente hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a abrir. Un mutismo extraño, dado que no fue sólo él, sino que ambos habían estado en la misma posición mirándose durante ese tiempo.

El fantasma cambió ligeramente de expresión, y el corazón de Kagami se sobre saltó repentinamente. Simplemente sus labios se habían separado, rompiendo la imagen mental sobre la escultura de mármol; sólo un poco, ligeramente, al igual que aquella otra noche, sólo que esta vez no había barreras que impidieran escuchar su voz.

Kagami esperaba escuchar algo como "Ahora me acompañarás al mundo de los muertos", o "tu alma ahora me pertenece" salir de sus labios, o cualquier otra frase que diría un fantasma como los que salían en las poca películas de terror que había visto. Pero no imaginaba que la frase del fantasma fuera a ser tan simple como:

-Buenas noches- eso fue lo que había dicho el fantasma antes de empezar a caminar, o levitar o lo que hiciese un fantasma, hacia la salida de la cocina.

No fue una voz de ultratumba como se lo había imaginado, tampoco una voz etérea y fantasmal , ni una voz distorsionada por la falta de cuerdas bucales. Fue una voz monótona sin expresión alguna al igual que su rostro, pero Kagami en ese momento pensó que durante toda su vida, cada vez que alguien le deseara buenas noches, recordaría ese momento.

Al final, cuando el fantasma había salido de su campo de visión su cuerpo se permitió reaccionar, primero soltando el plato que se hizo añicos al chocar con el suelo; y minutos después lo siguió su propio cuerpo al perder el conocimiento.

Después de ese momento recuerda de esa noche el estar siendo jalado por alguien. Aunque sin estar completamente en sus sentidos no supo quien era ni cuándo, y le pareció escuchar de nuevo esa voz entre sueños durante un largo tiempo.

Aomine se aterrorizó al encontrarlo de nuevo dormido en el sofá. Y el turno de Kagami de asustarse fue el llegar a la cocina y encontrar las vasijas lavadas y un plato estrellado en el suelo. Pruebas de que los sucesos de la noche anterior habían sido reales.

Y en su mente siguió vagando el recuerdo de una voz suave e inexpresiva durante todo el día. Y ese "Buenas noches" seguiría reproduciéndose en su memoria cada vez que intentara dormir.

:.:….:.:.:.:.:.:…:…:.::..:…:.:.:.:::.:.:::…..:::.:.:….::.::::….::.::::

**AN**

Cap 5 arriba espero que esta historia les parezca entretenida :3

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews ;)

Trataré de actualizar continuamente esta historia

….

Word deja de tratar de corregir el nombre de Aomine como Abomine x3


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6: Noches de tormenta**

Si algo era peor que estar en una mansión encantada, era estar en una mansión encantada de noche, con tormenta, y sin energía eléctrica. A su alrededor la oscuridad los invadía, y en exterior el cielo sin luna ni estrellas era cubierto por densas nubes grises, el viento soplaba fuertemente, silbando entre los agujeros de la casa y entre las copas de los árboles, levantando las hojas secas del suelo y estrellándolas contra los cristales de la mansión.

Kagami y Aomine se mantenían en la sala de la mansión, aunque ya pasaba de las once de la noche, y sin intenciones de separarse para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. A su lado una única vela de cera iluminaba tenuemente la estancia, a veces moviéndose con el viento haciendo danzar las luces y sombras en un modo que a los otros dos les parecía tenebroso.

Afuera aun no llovía, pero hacía rato que los relámpagos habían invadido el cielo nocturno, iluminando repentinamente la noche por algunos segundos. No había peor escenario para que un fantasma se llegara a aparecer que ese. Ambos lo sabían por la experiencia en películas de terror que no muy frecuentemente habían visto, y era por eso que hicieron un silencioso mutuo acuerdo para permanecer juntos.

-Ka…Kagami- habló Aomine desde el sillón contrario- si tienes miedo puedes acercarte- dijo indicando el lugar desocupado a su lado.

-No…No tengo miedo- negó Kagami- si tienes miedo tú ven hacia acá.- indicó su propio sillón, mientras ambos seguían con los pies doblados sobre el mueble y enredados en una manta.

Hahaha…yo no tengo miedo- se defendió Aomine- No soy como esas personas que hasta a los perros le temen.

-Eso es muy diferente- se defendió Kagami- además los perros existen, y los fantasmas no, y tu le temes al fantasma.

-Claro que no- alzó la voz Aomine- Además tu si le temes, no trates de engañarme, demás me dijiste que ya lo habías visto.

-Que no.

-que sí.

-que no.

-Pruébalo.

-Eh?

-Que lo pruebes- retó Aomine- ve hasta el piso de arriba sólo y te creeré que no le temes.

-No tengo por qué hacer eso- se negó rápidamente Kagami.

-Entonces si le temes después de todo- su burló Aomine

Está bien voy arriba-aceptó ya sin más opciones para que el peliazul lo dejara de molestar- pero tu irás a la cocina sólo entonces.

Aomine titubeó un poco en su respuesta pero finalmente aceptó- Trato hecho- y se levantaron ambos de los sillones.

-Está bien

-Ehh…si

-Vamos

-Adelante

-Bien…

-Bien.

-Contemos- propuso Kagami dado que ninguno de los dos hacia intento de caminar.

-Está bien –aceptó Aomine.

-5- dijo Kagami y el sonido de la lluvia se empezó a escuchar en el exterior, bajándole un poco el valor que había tomado.

-4- dijo Aomine y otro relámpago cruzó el cielo haciendo ver todo tipo de sombras tenebrosas dentro de la habitación.

-3- y el viento aullaba violentamente fuera de la casa.

-2

-dos y medio

-dos y u cuarto

-uno

-punto cinco

-punto dos

-Ya!- gritó Aomine para que empezaran a caminar o correr en direcciones contrarias a su destino.

Sin embargo los dos dieron un paso y luego se quedaron en su lugar.

-¿Qué no te ibas a ir?- preguntó Aomine

-Solo estaba viendo que no hicieras trampa- se defendió Kagami- además tu tampoco te moviste.

-Sabía que eras tan cobarde que no te moverías- dijo en su defensa el peliazul

-Ya te dije que estaba vigilando.

-bueno..bueno- dijo Aomine- de nuevo.

-está bien pero ahora sin trampas- aceptó Kagami, deseando que el otro volviera a hacer trampa para libarse de ir arriba sin que su orgullo sufriera.

-Sin trampas- Aseguró Aomine, deseando que Kagami se quedara otra vez en su lugar para poder disolver el reto sin quedar como un cobarde él.

-5- volvió a contar Kagami, con el ruido de la tormenta como fondo aterrador.

-4- y Aomine se sintió intimidado por el crujir de las ramas arañando frenéticamente los cristales por acción del viendo, como si fueran garras de alguna bestia desconocida.

-3- y el viento se dejaba escuchar como el lamento de un alma en pena.

-2- y un chirrido proveniente de alguna parte de la casa los hizo estremecerse.

-1- y ninguno de los dos estaba ya seguro de querer avanzar

-Ya!- dijeron al unísono, pero justo en ese momento una ráfaga de viento proveniente de un lugar desconocido invadió la habitación arrancando la llama de la única vela que estaba encendida dejando completamente oscura la habitación.

Y aunque se había dado la marca de salida ninguno de los dos se dirigió a donde debería, al contrario, retrocedieron algunos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca el uno del otro.

El viento ya se había dispersado en la habitación, sin embargo la vela ya estaba apagada, y ahora ninguno de los dos se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para ir por cerillos para encenderla de nuevo.

Ahora el único conocimiento que tenían de su alrededor eran sus hombros chocando entre sí, el olor a tierra mojada que se colaba desde el exterior y el sonido del viento y la lluvia al caer fuera de la casa. O al menos eso era en un principio.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, se empezaron a escuchar otros ruidos dentro de la estancia, al principio creyeron que se trataba de su imaginación; luego, que era el otro quien los estaba haciendo. Pero quedaron descartados cuando se voltearon a ver el uno al otro con cara de espanto. El sonido húmedo contra la madera del piso se aproximaba a donde se encontraban, parecían pasos mojados que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Retrocedieron algunos pasos, pero inseguros de lo que deberían de hacer. Aomine nunca había visto al fantasma, y aquellas, le parecían las peores condiciones para que decidiera aparecer frente a él. Kagami quien ya había visto al fantasma en otras ocasiones se preguntaba si era justamente eso lo que se aproximaba hacia ellos, dado que nunca le habían dicho si podía haber más fantasmas en la casa aparte del que él había visto las veces anteriores.

El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente. Aomine dio otro paso hacia atrás y Kagami se mantuvo en su lugar. Ambos esperando la peor circunstancia.

Un trueno se escuchó fuertemente retumbando en las paredes y haciendo temblar los cristales, y por qué no, también haciéndolos temblar a ellos. Y segundos después una luz azulada invadió la habitación a causa del relámpago.

Con ese corto tiempo les bastó para quedar congelados del susto, dado que frente a ellos se encontraba precisamente aquella figura pálida de ojos azules mirándolos fijamente. Fueron sólo unos segundos antes que la luz se extinguiera de nuevo.

Aomine lo podía recordar a la perfección, piel pálida excesivamente, y unos penetrantes ojos azules, y un rostro inexpresivo que miraba fijamente, tal y como Kagami lo había descrito los días anteriores. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber tomado medidas inmediatas para abandonar ese endemoniado lugar.

Otro relámpago volvió a iluminar la habitación, pero el fantasma ya había desaparecido. Aomine se apresuró a correr, a donde no importaba, simplemente tenía la urgencia de abandonar precisamente ese lugar y tratar de sacar de su mente esa aparición. Corrió algunos pasos cuando notó que Kagami se había quedado inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, Aomine podía ser muchas cosas negativas, pero no dejaría su amigo en una situación como aquella. Regresó a donde estaba y terminó jalándolo para correr arrastrando su peso por todo el pasillo y terminar encerrados en el baño de la parte inferior de la casa, de donde no pensaba volver a salir mientras pareciera seguro. Al final allí fue donde terminaron dormidos esa noche cuando el cansancio por fin pudo vencer al miedo.

Kagami se levantó la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de espalda debido a la posición tan incómoda en la que se encontraba. Se levantó para encontrarse en el baño justamente, pero ya no había señas de Aomine por ningún lugar. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido hacía algunas horas, así que, con más confianza recorrió los pasillos en busca de Aomine.

Lo encontró en la sala discutiendo con alguien por teléfono, y se alegró de que la energía eléctrica ya hubiera regresado a la mansión. Al final optó por dejarlo y regresar a su habitación para darse un baño y luego bajar a almorzar, nadie, nadie, debía interrumpir a Aomine cuando discutía con alguien más.

Mientras se duchaba recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior, esa vez había visto de nuevo al fantasma. Incluso después de que ese relámpago se terminara le pareció seguir viéndolo a pesar de la oscuridad, y en ese segundo relámpago había confirmado de nuevo su posición, pero al parecer Aomine ya no lo había visto de nuevo. El fantasma se había movido, algo más lejos de ellos cuando le pareció escuchar que volvía a emitir un sonido. "lamento haberlos asustado" había creído escuchar antes de perderlo totalmente de vista entre la oscuridad de la mansión, pero a su lado Aomine, demasiado asustado no lo había podido oír. Se quedó mirando en dirección hacia a donde lo había perdido de vista hasta que se sintió jalado por Aomine hacia el lado opuesto, recorrieron los pasillos, y al final habían terminado encerrados en el baño durante toda la noche.

Después de salir del baño se cambió en su habitación, y luego bajó a almorzar. Vio que Aomine seguía discutiendo por el teléfono. Entró a la cocina y se encontró con que ya había comida preparada sobre la mesa. Bueno, aunque sólo fueran huevos hervidos debía darle crédito a Aomine, creía que a ese flojo hasta el agua se le quemaba. Primero con desconfianza abrió uno, venían de Aomine debería tener cuidado después de todo, pero al no detectar nada extraño decidió servirse algunos para empezar a almorzar.

Ya había acabado con más de la mitad cuando vio entrar a Aomine con cara de enojo terrible por la puerta de la concina.

-Esos malditos- se quejó Aomine en cuanto entró.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Kagami para poder entender al otro.

-Esos malditos viejos- dijo Aomine, y Kagami entendió que se refería a sus padres- dicen que no podemos regresar aun, y que los tuyos tampoco te dan permiso de irte de aquí.

-Demonios…- murmuró Kagami- Ahora sé por qué estabas tan molesto cuando hablabas. – Le dio la razón mientras empezaba a comer otro huevo cocido- ¿Y les explicaste todo?- preguntó para saber que tanto les Había dicho Aomine a sus padres.

-Todo…lo del fantasma y toda esa mierda- se quejó Aomine- y me dijeron que ya estaba grandecito para estar inventando esas cosas.

Kagami sólo suspiró frente a él.

-¿Cómo se supone que todo esto nos va a ayudar a reformarnos de algo que ni siquiera hicimos?- preguntó enojado Aomine mientras empezaba a comer también.

-Bueno al menos has sido más responsable últimamente- bromeó Kagami para distraer a Aomine de la pelea con sus padres- Antes ni siquiera podías poner un dedo sobre la estufa… y hoy preparaste esto- dijo riéndose al final del peliazul.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido el moreno- yo ni siquiera he entrado a la cocina.

-Enn…Entonces ¿no hiciste tu estos huevos cocidos?- preguntó titubeado un poco Kagami.

-No…- contestó algo pensativo Aomine- ¿Qué no los habías hecho tú?

-No- contestó temeroso Kagami.

Y luego de que los dos casi se ahogaran con el bocado que traían en la boca, dejaron caer lo demás sobre la mesa y salieron de la cocina y después de la mansión corriendo en dirección al pueblo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7: Exorcismo**

Se habían cansado de vagar por el pueblo durante toda la mañana sin intenciones de poner un pie de nuevo en esa casa, aunque sabían que tenían que volver a hacerlo tarde o temprano, preferiblemente tarde después de todo.

Y el pueblo tampoco era demasiado grande como para durar todo el día recorriéndolo, aumentando que el sol siempre era demasiado intenso como para estar en la calle a pleno medio día. Casi al terminar su recorrido se toparon con un negocio entraño en las orillas del pueblo. Un local de paredes amarillentas y desgastadas al lado de la farmacia del pueblo. Que en letras verdes ponía "hierbería" como único título; y en la parte de afuera colgaban diversos artefactos, hierbas y talismanes meciéndose al compás del viento.

Ninguno de los dos había entrado nunca a una tienda como aquella, pero decidieron entrar para buscar algo que les fuera de ayuda en contra del fantasma de la mansión.

Por dentro la tienda olía a inciensos y hierbas frescas, y era mucho más extraña que en el exterior. En la pared colgaban desde cuadros hasta máscaras extrañas, peluches y artesanías que parecían ser locales. Del techo colgaban ristras de hierbas y toda clase de artefactos. Y en los estantes se encontraba toda clase de objetos raros, que suponían, deberían tener algún uso en alguna situación. En el fondo de la pared había algunos estantes repletos de libros de contenidos esotéricos, sobrenaturales y temas raros. Pero no sabían exactamente que buscar en contra de un fantasma.

Al final decidieron acercarse al mostrador para llamar a la encargada y preguntar directamente. Tocaron la pequeña campanilla que había sobre la mesa y escucharon ruidos aproximándose desde el cuarto interior del negocio.

Esperando que salera la típica vieja bruja que atendía esos lugares, se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver salir a un joven de más o menos su edad pasar por la puerta para colocarse frente al mostrador. Era ligeramente más alto que ambos, y tenía el cabello verde como nunca se lo habían visto a nadie en ese pueblo, y sobre su nariz reposaban unas gafas que se ajustaba cada que tenía oportunidad.

El encargado simplemente se les quedó viendo sin decirle los buenos días siquiera por educación. Pero curiosamente tampoco parecía el típico adolecente que atiende un lugar sin la menor importancia y sin saber lo que está haciendo. Al final decidieron olvidar los prejuicios sobre los adolecentes desinteresados y las viejas brujas atendiendo esos lugares, para preguntar si tenían algo para deshacerse de un fantasma.

El joven de cabellos verdes se les había quedado mirando fijamente durante un largo tiempo como inspeccionándolos. Al final decidió hablar para contestar su pregunta minutos después.

-¿son ustedes los de la mansión al final del pueblo cierto?- preguntó y Kagami y Aomine sólo asintieron – les recomendaría que mejor se mudaran – dijo al final desinteresadamente.

Kagami y Aomine se le quedaron viendo bastante mal, pensando en que si pudieran mudarse ya no estarían en ese asqueroso pueblo metidos en una mansión donde habitaba un fantasma, no es que estuvieran allí por gusto precisamente.

-Bueno… ¿tienes algo o no?- preguntó enojado Aomine .

-Nada que pueda funcionar- respondió el joven peliverde al otro lado del mostrador.

-Entonces para que tienen esta porquería de tienda abierta- reclamó el moreno bastante molesto por no poder resolver el problema del fantasma.

-Lo que sea que pueda servir- habló Kagami- por favor- dijo forzadamente al final poco acostumbrado a pedir las cosas amablemente.

-Hay algunos libros de exorcismo por allá- mencionó desinteresadamente el encargado, para después ajustarse los anteojos sobre su nariz- pero ya he intentado sin éxito el exorcismo de esa mansión.

-Entonces ¿no se puede exorcizar?- preguntó Aomine mientras se acercaba a los estantes con libros.

-No lo sé- reconoció el de cabello verde- sólo digo que yo ni siquiera he logrado que el fantasma se manifieste ante mí, mucho menos exorcizarlo – aclaró mientras volvía a acomodarse los lentes sin que estos se hubieran movido un milímetro de su rostro.

-Nosotros si lo hemos visto- mencionó Kagami y el peliverde pareció interesado unos segundos antes de disimularlo.

-Entonces buena suerte- volvió a decir desinteresadamente el encargado mientras tomaba uno de los libros de los estantes y lo hojeaba buscando una página en específico.

-¿Entonces podemos hacer algo?- preguntó Kagami.

-Existe este hechizo- respondió el peliverde mostrándoles una página del libro que había tomado del estante- pero no creo que personas ineptas en estos temas puedan llevarlo a cabo.

Aomine se molestó y estuvo a punto de contestarle algo no muy agradable al peliverde. Pero Kagami se le adelantó a hablar para no causar ningún problema, después de todo era con lo único que podían contar en ese pueblo.

-Lo intentaremos- dijo Kagami, casi arrebatándole el libro al encargado.

-Si quieren- contestó el de cabellos verdes- pero tendrán que comprar lo que necesitan para llevarlo a cabo.

-Está bien- aceptaron ambos y empezaron buscar en sus bolsillos, afortunadamente habían cargado con dinero y no necesitarían volver a la mansión por él.

El encargado se movió rápidamente entre los estantes empacando algunas hiervas inciensos y veladoras de las que tenía en una bolsa de cartón. –pueden llevarse el libro si quieren- ofreció cuando llegó de nuevo al mostrador- pero tienen que devolverlo- advirtió mientras se acomodaba de nuevo los anteojos.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Kagami cuando pagó y tomó la bolsa de cartón.

-Exorcizaremos a ese fantasma- dijo Aomine antes de salir del local.

-No me importa lo que hagan - contestó desinteresadamente el encargado- solamente regresen el libro en buen estado.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y caminaron de nuevo por las calles del pueblo para volver a la mansión.

Cuando entraron a la sala de la mansión lo primero que hicieron fue abrir la bolsa de compra para empezar a sacar las cosas que necesitarían para el ritual de exorcismo. Abrieron el, libro en la página que les había señalado el encargado de la tienda y se dispusieron a hacer los preparativos.

Empezaban las instrucciones y a continuación aparecía el dibujo de lo que se supone deberían dibujar en el piso. Aomine sacó algunos de los extraños gises de la bolsa y empezó a dibujar, o al menos a intentar copiar en símbolo en grande en la habitación, fallando miserablemente. Kagami tampoco tuvo demasiada suerte al intentar copiarlo, gastando los últimos cuarenta minutos sólo en tratar de poner el círculo decentemente en el piso. Al final lo terminaron, no exactamente igual que como venia en la hoja pero al fin había parecido un círculo así que suponían debería estar bien.

Encendieron los inciensos, que, según había explicado el encargado, tenía la función de atraer y retener a los fantasmas lo suficiente para poder ser exorcizados. Y luego encendieron las veladoras en cada extremo donde lo marcaba.

Kagami y Aomine se arrodillaron al frente de la figura y tomaron el libro para empezar a recitar el conjuro.

Sin embargo, ya en medio del exorcismo a Kagami ya no le parecía tan buena idea lo que estaban haciendo…

-¿Está bien lo que hacemos?- preguntó Kagami interrumpiento su recital del conjuro.

-Espero que sí…-contestó algo inseguro Aomine- al menos vamos más o menos como lo dice el libro…

-No me refiero a eso…- dijo Kagami mientras pasaba su mano sobre la mecha de una veladora y sentía el calor en su mano, para luego retirarla rápidamente- Me refiero a que si estará bien que intentemos exorcizarlo.

-Por supuesto- aseguró el moreno- es la única forma en que podemos seguir viviendo aquí.

-Tal vez…- le dio finalmente la razón el pelirrojo.

Aunque en el fondo estaba dudando sobre si llevar a cabo un exorcismo era buena idea. Primero que nada porque ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente lo que hacía, intentaban seguir las vagas instrucciones de un libro viejo, y estaban leyendo el conjuro en un idioma extraño sin tener idea de lo que decían. Había escuchado decir que intentar algo en contra de un fantasma podría enfurecerlo más y buscar venganza, y, hasta ahora el fantasma nunca había dado ninguna muestra de hostilidad hacia ellos…¿Qué tal si sólo lograban empeorar la situación?

Por otro lado, era verdad que el fantasma nunca les había causado ningún daño, no sabía si por falta de oportunidad o por falta de voluntad. Pero él mismo había estado frente al fantasma en algunas ocasiones y salió bien librado de cada ocasión. ¿Qué motivo tenían para tratar de eliminarlo?, solamente miedo a lo que pudiera hacer.

Kagami se dio cuenta que no sabía realmente como era la existencia de un fantasma, pero sin duda aún así se trataba de algo, que si bien no 'vivía', 'existía', y eliminarlo solamente porque a él y Aomine les causaba temor no parecía lo más civilizado del mundo. Sin embargo aún con eso en mente siguió leyendo el conjuro que se supone pondría fin a la existencia de ese fantasma este mundo.

-¿Qué crees que pase con los fantasmas cuando se exorcizan?- preguntó, más que nada para sí mismo dado que no esperaba que Aomine supiera la respuesta.

-Pues se van, y ya- contestó sin complicaciones el moreno.

-No puedo imaginar a donde irán…- pensó en voz alta de nuevo, recordando claramente la imagen del fantasma en su memoria ¿A dónde iría ese fantasma?

Aomine volteó a verlo algo extrañado, Kagami estaba pensando mucho en todo este asunto, y regularmente el pelirrojo no era alguien que pensara mucho- Eso no importa- le contestó- lo único importante es que nos desharemos de él- respondió. Y pudo ver que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba el pelirrojo.

Continuaron con la lectura, mientras el incienso se seguía consumiendo y cambiaba sus aromas dulces por un olor extraño y nauseabundo. Kagami dudaba que fuera a funcionar, e, incluso le preocupaba que llegara a hacerlo. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron leyendo ese conjuro no había visto señas de que nada sobrenatural sucediera, como se suponía debería de hacerlo, generalmente se empezaban a mover cosas, o empezaban a temblar los muebles y los cristales de las ventanas, pero no sucedía nada. Aparte de que las velas y el incienso se seguían consumiendo y de que Aomine y él leían el conjuro una y otra vez.

Después de un rato, no supo realmente cuanto tiempo desde que habían empezado, por fin se escuchó un ruido extraño en la habitación aparte de sus voces, él calló primero, segundos después Aomine. Voltearon rápidamente hacia la dirección donde lo habían escuchado, pero, por mucho que estuviera haciendo ese ritual no esperaban lo que vieron.

Justo en ese lugar se encontraba el fantasma, a plena luz del día, de rodillas en el piso, mientras vieron como una de las veladoras rebotaba en la pared dejando un rastro de cera derretida. El libro cayó de sus manos… Él puso atención al fantasma, Aomine trató de seguir con los rezos, los cuales al parecer se le habían olvidado.

Unos segundos bastaron para verlo. Realmente se veía mal, o al menos no como lo había visto aquellas veces resaltar bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ojos azules se encontraban algo apagados, y su rostro que parecía una estatua inexpresiva se había tornado en una expresión de cansancio. Tal vez después de todo el exorcismo había funcionado…

Sin embargo esa pregunta volvió a su mente ¿Qué pasa con un fantasma que es exorcizado?... Si realmente iba a desaparecer, si lo exorcizarían… ¿Serían capaces de hacerlo?.

Cuando se volvió a dar cuenta Aomine se había levantado y se encontraba parado a su lado. Pudo notar que el peliazul tenía miedo, y se preguntó por qué el no sentía lo mismo. Tal vez por que como se miraba el fantasma en ese momento no parecía siquiera que fuese capaz de moverse.

Si lo exorcizarían ese era el mejor momento…

Se levantó también pero no tomó el libro, se quedó de pie al lado de Aomine indeciso de que hacer a continuación. A Aomine lo había paralizado el miedo, y al él la duda. Al final lo única que atinó a hacer fue abandonar el lugar y salir huyendo de la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pensaba abandonar aquel cuarto oscuro, nunca lo hacía, su vida de fantasma le prohibía salir cuando la luz del sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor y le prohibía mostrarse ante las personas. Encerrado en las cuatro paredes de uno de los cuartos menos accesibles de la mansión, sin que un mínimo rayo de sol entrara por la ventana la cual estaba cubierta totalmente, en su pequeño espacio que ahora, desde que esas personas se habían mudado, era su único refugio. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se creaba con el silencio del interior y los murmullos que llegaban del exterior.

Ese día realmente se sentía mal, incluso dudaba que pudiera salir en la noche de esa habitación. Aunque lo mejor era tampoco intentarlo, aún recordaba el rostro de esas dos personas cuando lo vieron aquella noche, suponía que sería esa una expresión normal cuando una persona ve a un fantasma, aunque no lo sabía realmente, nunca había sido expresivo de todas formas. Pero realmente nunca había sido su intención mostrarse ante ellos en primer lugar, o más bien dicho no esperaba que ambos pudieran verlo, muy pocos habían podido hacerlo desde que tenía memoria.

Le dolía terriblemente todo, y sentía que las energías le fallaban a cada momento, pero realmente salir no era una buena opción, y menos con esos dos en la casa. Afuera se escuchaban las voces de ambos, pero no sabía que pasaba, se sentía un poco mareado, así que decidió recortarse hasta que todo pasara.

O al menos así decidió, pero desde el exterior un olor extraño empezaba a remplazar los olores dulzones que desde hacía rato entraban a su habitación, aquel olor al contrario no era agradable, y lo había empezado a preocupar un poco.

Con menor ligereza que de costumbre se levantó y empezó a moverse hacia la salida de la habitación, en silencio, como usualmente se desplazaba se fue acercando a la puerta. Y luego que la abrió, las intensas luces del sol invadieron sus pupilas como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, el sol le parecía ridículamente intenso aunque sólo fueran los rayos que entraran por las ventanas. Algo desorientado por la luminosidad y su malestar anterior siguió el olor que parecía dirigirse hacia la sala de la mansión. Casi al llegar notó que estaba alterado, algo bastante raro en él, se recargó un poco en la pared para tratar de reponerse sin mucho éxito, y luego se dispuso a recorrer la distancia faltante un poco más lento.

Había llegado, y como era usual, no lo habían notado. Se dio el tiempo de observar la habitación… Estaba llena de ramilletes de hierbas por todas partes, había un símbolo dibujado en el piso, y a su alrededor al menos unas quince veladoras ardían acompasadamente. Los olores provenían de los inciensos que se quemaban sobre la mesa de la estancia, y que realmente le causaban malestar cada vez que su aroma llegaba a él. En medio estaban esos dos chicos con un libro leyendo palabras en un idioma que nunca había escuchado.

Se preguntó si debía salir de allí, aunque su malestar empeoraba, por lo que terminó apoyándose en la pared. Los chicos continuaban con su lectura. Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, intento alejarse pero cuando se dispuso a avanzar terminó por tropezarse con una de las veladoras que no había visto.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, y la veladora se apagó y rotó por el piso hasta chocar con la pared causando un sonido hueco que advirtió a los otros dos de su presencia.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que ya no lo recordaba, simplemente su el dolor que sentía, los rostros asustados de ambos. Y después esos dos saliendo rápidamente de la mansión. Habían dejado todas las puertas abiertas pero no encontró fuerzas para moverse e ir a cerrarlas. En su lugar terminó por desplomarse en el piso tratando de reponer sus fuerzas….


	8. Chapter 8

Wiii nuevo capítulo :3

Muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews y a todos que dejan leen este fic….

Gracias a rinachi por sus continuos reviews…. Y te entiendo linne yo también soy de las que leen los fanfics por el celular ¬¬

no puedo creer que dejé abandonado este fic por una semana |||_u…

Pero bueno KnB me llama xDD

**Cap 8: Fragilidad**

Ese día por la tarde Kagami salió de la posada del pueblo para caminar por los alrededores de nuevo, ya casi oscurecía, así que se dispuso a dar un paseo rápido para llegar antes de que se ocultara el sol y evitar que Aomine se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

El pueblo no era muy grande, así que en su paseo vespertino terminó llegando de nuevo frente a la mansión de la que habían huido horas antes. Se quedó frente a la puerta pensando que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver allí, dado que sus padres y los de Aomine no autorizarían que volvieran aun a casa, y vivir en la posada no era una opción factible por los meses que tal vez decidieran dejarlos en ese lugar. Recordó que cuando habían salido corriendo habían dejado la puerta abierta, y ahora estaba cerrada, tal vez por el viento, tal vez por el fantasma.

También habían dejado el círculo del exorcismo dibujado en el suelo, el libro tirado en alguna parte del suelo, y las veladoras encendidas en cada esquina del lugar que esperaba y no fueran a causar algún incendio dentro de la mansión.

Paseó un poco en la calle frente al portón y luego se decidió a entrar para revisar todo, aun no oscurecía pero ya habían comprobado que era posible ver al fantasma aunque fuese de día, así que no importaba tanto. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que extrañamente se encontraba cerrada con candado, y no totalmente abierta como la habían dejado ellos. Le dio un escalofrío en pensar en el único ser que pudiera haber hecho eso, seguro ahora el fantasma se había enfadado con ellos por intentar exorcizarlo, tal vez no era una buena idea entrar en ese momento, el fantasma nunca se había mostrado hostil pero decían que cuando haces algo como aquello se enfadaba a los espíritus, y un fantasma molesto con los humanos es algo demasiado peligroso.

Al final rondó la casa y curiosamente la puerta trasera se encontraba abierta a pesar de que nadie la usaba. Decidió entrar por allí. Todas las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas, y la única iluminación provenía de los rojizos rayos del sol que se ocultaba más a cada segundo tras el horizonte. Atravesó silenciosamente el pasillo sin notar nada extraño, más que el inusual silencio del lugar.

Llegó hasta la sala, donde se suponía debía permanecer el círculo de exorcismo tal y como lo habían dejado en la tarde, y le sorprendió el no encontrar nada en su lugar. No tenía ni idea de lo que hubiese podido suceder después de que habían salido corriendo de la mansión, pero al parecer el fantasma se las había arreglado para eliminar los artefactos del exorcismo antes de que volvieran a intentarlo.

El piso había sido lavado borrando todo trazo que habían hecho en el mediodía. Los inciensos habían desaparecido, y algunas ventanas se encontraban abiertas por lo que todo aroma se había dispersado del lugar, y las veladoras estaban apagadas y se encontraban apiladas sobre la mesa de centro a medio consumir.

Kagami observó el lugar preguntándose cómo el fantasma había sido capaz de hacer eso sin que resultara afectado por los poderes mágicos que debían exorcizarlo. Y preguntándose y aun estaba en algún lugar de la casa ese espíritu de ojos azules que se había aparecido esa tarde. Volteó en todas las direcciones pero no vio nada, no hasta que escuchó un ruido en un extremo de la habitación que lo hizo girar rápidamente.

Sentado en el suelo, recargado débilmente en la pared de la sala se encontraba el fantasma mirándolo fijamente, y Kagami suponía que tal vez había estado allí desde que él entró y recién lo notaba. Sus cabellos azul claro se encontraban esta vez desarreglados, al contrario que las otras veces que lo había visto, y sus ojos azules no tenían el mismo brillo que lo había fascinado las veces anteriores, ahora se encontraban nublados y sus parpados caían un poco cansados sobre ellos. Estaba temblando ligeramente mientras se abrazaba a su mismo. Cuando notó que Kagami ya se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, simplemente alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente sin decir nada.

Tal vez, después de todo, si había resultado afectado por el intento de exorcismo que habían realizado ese día. Respiraba un poco pesadamente, aunque Kagami pensó que los fantasmas no necesitaban respirar de todas formas. Dio un paso hacia el frente, pero el fantasma ni se inmutó por eso, y siguió en el mismo lugar que siempre. Decidió que acercarse un poco más no parecía tan peligroso, pues el fantasma ahora mismo se veía demasiado débil, tal vez por el exorcismo, tal vez porque aun era de día.

Caminó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la figura sentada en el suelo y bajó la vista para verlo mejor, seguía en el mismo lugar, no había desaparecido rápidamente como las veces anteriores, sólo que ahora su rostro volteaba hacia arriba para verlo también. El contacto visual duro bastante tiempo de esa forma, hasta que Kagami decidió que se había cansado su cuello de mirar hacia abajo. Dobló sus rodillas para quedar en cunclillas frente al fantasma. Y allí continuaron mirándose fijamente sin decir nada.

El silencio reinaba en la estancia, y en el exterior tampoco se podía escuchar ningún ruido más que el del viento revolviendo las hojas del suelo. Kagami vio en el fantasma una especie de fragilidad que hasta ese entonces no creía que pudiese encontrar en un se sobrenatural como aquel. Y con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo elevó su mano hasta que quedara frente a los cabellos celestes del fantasma, allí vaciló en seguir hasta tocarlo, no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentiría tener contacto con un fantasma, ¿sería completamente etéreo y su mano traspasaría su figura en lugar de hacer contacto?, ¿ o sentiría un frío inmenso recorrer todo su cuerpo al contacto con el ectoplasma del fantasma?, detuvo su mano mientras se preguntaba eso, y el fantasma abrió un poco más los ojos atrapándolo momentáneamente en sus pupilas azules.

Durante algunos segundos las preguntas y miedos en la mente de Kagami desparecieron, el tiempo suficiente para que su mano se volviera a mover hasta hacer contacto con los cabellos celestes del fantasma. No fue como lo había imaginado, su mano no paso a través de la imagen del fantasma, y sintió las yemas de sus dedos hacer contacto con sus cabellos, tampoco llegó nunca ese escalofrío. Y sus dedos siguieron viajando por su cabello hasta que toda su mano se posó sobre su cabeza, era un contacto real, y esa sensación lo hizo volver en sí, para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Bajó su mirada para ver que el fantasma lo miraba un poco desconcertado, como se imaginó que su propio rostro también debía estarlo en ese momento.

Sin embargo no retiró su mano de su cabeza, como temiendo que algo extraño pasara al siguiente movimiento. El fantasma cerró los ojos un momento recargando un poco más la cabeza en la pared de la sala, y sintió sus cabellos finos escurrirse un poco bajo sus dedos, pero sin romper el contacto totalmente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo al cabo de un rato en la misma posición. Pues debía suponer que el estado en el que se encontraba el fantasma ahora mismo era en gran parte su culpa. Y, aunque él había iniciado ese exorcismo para deshacerse del fantasma, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tampoco le había agradado verlo en aquel estado.

El fantasma volvió a abrir los ojos para enviarle una mirada confundida, pero al final decidió hablar también, con esa voz inexpresiva que Kagami recordaba perfectamente- ¿por qué?- había preguntado el fantasma, y Kagami no supo inmediatamente que contestarle.

-por causar todo esto- dijo finalmente- lo lamento mucho.

-Está bien- contestó con el mismo tono de voz el fantasma- No es como si lo que estuviera pasando fuera sólo su culpa.

La conversación murió allí sin saber que más decir, pero Kagami no se alejó del fantasma, y éste, tampoco rompió el contacto visual de nuevo. Se mantuvieron otro rato en la misma posición hasta que Kagami volvió a pronunciar otra palabra.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- preguntó, dado que le había entrado la curiosidad de saber qué clase de asuntos ataban a un fantasma como ese a esa vieja mansión.

-No es como tuviera otro lugar para ir- respondió tranquilamente el fantasma. Pero Kagami se sintió mal por él, después de todo ellos dos eran los que habían llegado a invadir el lugar del fantasma y no al revés.

Kagami se cansó de su posición y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él en una posición más cómoda, sin atreverse a retirar su mano de donde se encontraba. De pronto se había sentido culpable por haber llegado a esa mansión a vivir y creerse con el derecho e desplazar a ese fantasma que llevaba allí por años.

Aun tenía un poco de miedo, debía aceptarlo, pero el fantasma nunca había demostrado ninguna actitud hostil, e incluso ahora no se miraba molesto por que intentaron exorcizarlo.

-¿qué pasaría si decidieras salir de la mansión?- preguntó Kagami algo curioso, esperando que la pregunta no incomodara al otro.

-Puedo salir- respondió el fantasma – de noche. Pero si saliera durante el día frente a todas esas personas no sería bueno para mí.-finalizó, sin demostrar ningún tipo de expresión, ni siquiera por que el tema tratado era algo delicado. Kagami se preguntó si esa casi indiferencia se debería a su condición de fantasma, después de todo un fantasma ya no tenía mucho que perder.

Kagami pensó que a pesar de eso el fantasma necesitaba más que él y Aomine quedarse en ese lugar, ya que ellos dos podían regresar a sus hogares en cualquier momento, sin embargo ser el fantasma de una mansión embrujada significaba no tener nada más que el lugar al que pertenecía y el cual no podía dejar nunca.

-Nosotros nos iremos tal vez en algunos meses- habló Kagami mientras que su mano recorría sus cabellos lentamente para terminar en el hombro del fantasma- hagamos un trato de paz hasta entonces…si?- preguntó, esperando que el fantasma accediera a no tratar de asustarlos ni hacer uso de ningún tipo de poder sobrenatural que pudiera perjudicarlos.

-está bien- aceptó el fantasma desinteresadamente y alzando la mano frente a él para cerrar el trato.

Kagami retiró su mano del hombro del fantasma y tomó la mano que le ofrecía en un ligero apretón de manos. Su mano también podía tocarla, y aunque estaba algo fría se podía sentir físicamente. Su mano también era pálida al igual que el resto de su piel y visiblemente más pequeña que las suyas, y al igual que la piel se su cuello era sueva al tacto. El apretón de manos tal vez duró demasiado hasta que decidieron romperlo lentamente.

Se mantuvieron sentados en sus posiciones pero ninguno volvió a mencionar palabra, hasta que Kagami notó que afuera ya había anochecido y de seguro Aomine ya debería estar buscándolo para que lo acompañara a cenar.

-Me tengo que marchar ahora- dijo Kagami, y el fantasma le devolvió el mismo gesto inexpresivo- posiblemente regresemos mañana de todas formas.- explicó al fantasma.

Se levantó de su posición frente al fantasma y caminó hacia la salida, con tentación de voltear una vez más para saber si el fantasma ya había desaparecido o seguía aun allí.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir decidió voltear una vez más para ver al fantasma aun sentado contra la pared en la misma posición que como lo encontró.

-¿Estarás bien?- no supo por qué había preguntado eso, pero supuso que había sentido un poco de preocupación al verlo en mal estado. El fantasma sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo de inmediato y Kagami reanudó su marcha hacia el exterior de la casa.

No se preocupaba…

No tenía que preocuparse por eso después de todo…

Y aunque se preocupara no había nada que pudiera hacer por un fantasma…

Simplemente salió de la estancia, y después de la mansión.

Cuando cerró el portón que daba a la calle se permitió suspirar, y se aseguró que eso era lo más extraño que había hecho y haría en la vida.

Esa noche durmió poco al recordar la figura del fantasma recargada débilmente sobre la pared. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría bien en aquellos momentos. Y recordando el trato de paz que habían hecho se preguntó si lo volvería a ver a la mañana siguiente que regresara a la mansión.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9: El chico de los viernes por la tarde**

Habían vuelto….ese maldito pelirrojo lo había convencido de volver a esa mansión. De la cual había jurado no volver así se escapara y tuviera que vivir sobre un árbol o bajo un puente o ser vagabundo por el resto de su vida, o en el mejor de los casos arrastrarse de rodillas ante su familia para que le permitieran volver, pero no... Se había dejado convencer por un Bakagami de volver a ese lugar. Recordaba que habían empezado hablando, siguieron discutiendo, terminaron peleando y Kagami lo había llamado cobarde y lo había retado a volver…

Y a él nadie lo llamaba cobarde; el único que podía llamarlo cobarde era el mismo, y en el pensamiento… Bueno internamente aceptaba que si tenía un poco de miedo, pero, ¿cómo no tenerlo?, hablaban de un fantasma real después de todo, y hasta donde sabía el pelirrojo compartía ese miedo por lo sobrenatural con él. Así que le parecía extraña la actitud que había tomado al regresar a la mansión.

Bueno Kagami podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero él no pretendería quedarse en ese lugar por tiempo indefinido, se largaría de allí lo más pronto posible. La mansión era rara, tenía un fantasma, el pueblo era aburrido, el pueblo era raro, y también pasaban cosas extrañas.

Toda clase de cosas extrañas aparte de la existencia del fantasma. Tal vez todos los pueblos tenían ese folklore misteriosos que le faltaba a las grandes ciudades, o tal vez sólo es que no había muchas cosas en que prestar la atención, que se terminaba prestando atención hasta los más mínimos detalles que en otras circunstancias habrían pasado desapercibidos, o les hubiese restado importancia.

Había otras varias cosas que captaban su atención, no por lo vistoso, sino por lo extraño de las situaciones. Había notado a esa persona, que destacaba por su estatura de entre toda la multitud, deambular por las calles distraídamente durante las mañanas para luego dirigirse al cementerio del pueblo, y suponía que no regresaba hasta muy entrado el anochecer pues nunca lo había visto caminar de regreso.

Había visto también al despertar y desde su ventana, al joven encargado de la hierbería, todos los días antes del amanecer rumbo a las afueras del pueblo y regresar pasando las ocho de la mañana cargado de toda clase de plantas y objetos raros. Y salir cada fin de semana rumbo a la cuidad para adquirir toda clase de artefactos que no había visto siquiera exhibirse en los museos. A veces se preguntaba si realmente alguien adquiría todas esas cosas de la tienda, pues tenía la sensación de que Kagami y él se habían sido sus únicos clientes.

A ese chico repartidor que pasaba cada noche, seguir dejando paquetes frente a la puerta de la mansión sin que nadie los pidiera. A veces era comida, a veces libros que seguro nadie leería, a veces revistas conocidas por las que Kagami y él se peleaban aunque acabaran desapareciendo la noche siguiente.

Y, había llamado su atención ese evento que se desarrollaba cada viernes en el jardín descuidado de la mansión. Justo cuando el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde con cinco minutos, un barrote de la cerca chirreaba al ser movido de su lugar con fuerza, luego el sonido de pasos sobre las hojas secas de los árboles , alertaban la presencia de que algo se acercaba lentamente hacia el interior de la mansión.

La primera semana no había prestado demasiada atención al respecto, más que nada por miedo a que si se asomaba pudiera ser capaz de ver al fantasma del que les había hablado el hombre aquel día que llegaron al pueblo.

El segundo viernes se volvió a repetir el evento, el mismo chirrido y el crujir de las hojas. Aquel día, frente a la ventana de la sala alcanzó a escucharlo. Ese día por curiosidad había corrido las cortinas para ver al exterior. Primero nada, nada parte del crujir de las hojas bajo lo que parecían ser pasos aproximándose. Así transcurrió casi un minuto hasta que vio algo salir de entre la maleza para brillar con el sol del atardecer. Un brillo naranja-dorado cruzó su mirada antes de enfocar de qué provenía. Suavemente, al igual que como se ocultaba el sol fue tomando forma la imagen frente a sus ojos, primero un cabello dorado, luego todo el cuerpo, caminando a paso lento en el jardín de la mansión. Eso, hasta ahora tenía las cualidades para ser un fantasma, así que mientras no se comprobara lo contario ese evento sería algo sobrenatural de lo que debía cuidarse. Cerró las cortinas al cabo de un rato y estuvo tentado a abrirlas de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Al final no contó nada a Kagami para que no lo tratara de paranoico sobre el asunto.

La tercera vez lo vio desde la ventana de su habitación, a las siete con cinco de la tarde al igual que la ocasión anterior. El barrote chirreó y las hojas crujieron, y la figura de cabello dorado cruzaba el jardín bajo el sol de la tarde. Esa vez, al comprobar que el fantasma de la casa no coincidía en descripción con esa persona, decidió observar un poco más. El chico, como había decidido llamarle, despojándolo momentáneamente de la condición de fantasma, llegaba hasta un pequeño altar ubicado cerca de la fuente seca del jardín, luego se quedaba parado frente a éste durante unos diez minutos, y se marchaba por donde vino dejando algo sobre el altar, las hojas volvían a crujir, y el barrote volvía a sonar, avisando que esa persona ya había salido de la mansión.

Si se ignoraba la subjetividad que estaba impresa en ese momento la situación podía parecer normal, excepto que durante sus recorridos al pueblo jamás había visto a una sólo persona que se pareciera aunque sea un poco al visitante de los viernes, no había nadie siquiera con el cabello dorado entre los habitantes del lugar.

Malditos sucesos raros…Esta cuarta ocasión se encontraba tirado fuera de la casa, cerca de la entrada, oculto parcialmente tras un muro de concreto. Su reloj de pulso marcaba las siete en punto cuando se acomodó para pasar inadvertido a cualquiera que entrara a la casa. Siete con dos minutos cuando la barda fue forzada para entrar, y siete cuatro cuando escuchó las pisadas sobre las hojas bastante cerca.

Este viernes a las siente cinco, esa persona se encontraba de nuevo frente al altar. Aomine no era cobarde, o al menos no lo era frente a humanos. Y si al menos lograba descubrir uno de los misterios que había observado se sentiría un poco menos mal sobre estar allí en ese lugar. Y se había dispuesto a atrapar a la persona de los viernes por la tarde. Se acercó un poco más, descubriéndose un poco del muro, pero el otro no lo notaba al estar de espaldas.

Era alto, pero no más que el, de piel clara y de cerca su cabello no era dorado, como la luz del atardecer hacía parecerlo, sino rubio; un chico, de más o menos su edad al parecer. Y, al menos parecía humano dado que vestía ropas diferentes a la última ocasión.

Desde su posición Aomine lo escuchó murmurar algo, aunque no entendió lo que decía. Pasaron rápidamente siete minutos sin que ninguno hiciera ningún movimiento y al final decidió levantarse de su posición para hablar con él.

En el suelo las hojas crujieron bajo su paso alertando al otro de su presencia a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Aomine se detuvo, y el chico de los viernes dio la vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a frente.

Si antes había estado seguro de que no era un ser sobrenatural ahora lo dudaba. Ninguna persona, y era un poco raro que él lo dijera, ni siquiera los modelos de las revistas que había en la cuidad se comparaban con la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Dado que ninguno dijo nada en un principio simplemente se dedicó a observarlo, nunca le había pasado algo como eso, no ver a una persona y al siguiente momento creer que es lo más hermoso que has visto en la vida, nunca había pensado algo así alguien más. Sólo debía reconocer que tenía un cabello rubio que enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente, y sus ojos avellana, los más hermosos que había visto, lo miraban nerviosamente mientras transcurría el tiempo… Estaba seguro que sólo era la impresión de verlo casi brillar bajo el sol del atardecer lo que le hacía pensar eso.

De pronto el chico sonrió, una sonrisa que mezclaba travesura y nerviosismo se dejó ver el sus labios, y Aomine no pudo evitar pensar que esa expresión también se veía bien en su rostro.

-Mmm…vives aquí?- preguntó el visitante. Y Aomine se quedó grabando esa voz en su memoria antes que comprender la pregunta.

-Ehmmm…¿qué?- se vio en la necesidad de preguntar.

-¿Qué si eres tu quien vive aquí ahora?- repitió nervioso mientras dejaba otro paquete sobre el altar.

-Algo así- respondió secamente, y no por falta de ganas de hacer conversación, sino porque no era bueno intentando hacer alguna conversación decente y amable con las personas.

-Mmm…lamento haber entrado sin permiso- dijo mientras bajaba sus parpados y sus largas pestañas en un gesto de arrepentimiento, con el cual Aomine realmente era incapaz de reclamarle nada- Solo venía a hacer una ofrenda.

Mmm - contestó Aomine.

-Lo lamento en serio…será la última vez que suceda- dijo tristemente, intentando que el peliazul le disculpara.

A Aomine no le agradó su gesto de tristeza y se vio en la necesidad de decir algo amable por una vez en la vida- Puedes seguir viniendo si quieres.

-Ohhh …en serio?- preguntó bastante emocionado. Y a Aomine le pareció gracioso como cambió de expresión tan rápido.

-Sí, no hay problema- respondió, dado que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y Kagami ni siquiera lo había notado.

-waaa gracias- casi gritó. Y de pronto se le lanzó en un abrazo totalmente inesperado que lo dejó estático por varios segundos, para luego no saber cómo contestar al gesto. Movió sus brazos lentamente hasta la espalda del otro y apenas la rozó ligeramente; no todos los días era abrazado después de todo, y menos por un desconocido, y menos por una persona como esa, ni de esa forma que le hacía sentir extraño el sólo sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Intentó hablar y moverse pero estaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo nervioso por la acción de esa persona. Cuando por fin iba a continuar la conversación, el rubio lo soltó abruptamente para luego salir corriendo por donde había venido. Gritando un gracias a lo lejos y algo acerca de que se le hacía tarde. Aomine hizo un intento de detenerlo pero cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue su cabello rubio perdiéndose en el horizonte al igual que el sol.

Se apresuró a entrar a la casa cuando lo perdió de vista. Y a la mañana siguiente lo había buscado entre las personas del pueblo sin resultado, y al día después también.

Odiaba ese pueblo, odiaba estar en ese lugar, pero, al final, por una razón que no quería molestarse en comprender, se encontró esperando el próximo viernes por la tarde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 10: Nombre**

Desde que regresaron el fantasma no había aparecido de nuevo, Aomine parecía haber dado un respiro de tranquilidad por eso, aunque el moreno aun permanecía más tiempo fuera de la mansión, rondando por el pueblo o recostado bajo la sombra de cualquier árbol , y sólo regresaba a la casa por las tardes o a dormir .

Kagami en cambio, aunque nunca le había gustado estar encerrado, tampoco encontraba nada de interesante afuera, más que las caminatas matutinas para ejercitar su cuerpo, y algunas veces los recorridos por las áreas naturales y salir a comer. Al parecer, lo más interesante de un lugar como lo era ese pueblo , era lo que se encontraba dentro de esa mansión, es decir , el fantasma.

Y hablando de ello, no había vuelto a verlo, desde que habían regresado ese día no lo había visto de nuevo. Ya habían pasado tres días y no había ninguna seña de él por ninguna parte. Kagami se preguntó si eso era parte del trato de paz que habían acordado, o tal vez…

O tal vez, no había resistido esa tarde que lo vio bastante mal…

No…era un fantasma, debería estar bien. Si ya había resistido a muchos intentos de exorcismo en otras ocasiones, obviamente no debería resultar tan afectado por uno que habían intentado unos principiantes.

Esperaba…

Era más que nada un remordimiento de conciencia, a pesar de su apariencia el pelirrojo a veces tenía la costumbre de preocuparse mucho por las cosas, incluso luego no podía dormir, como era este el caso. Rodó de nuevo en su cama sin encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para lograr conciliar el sueño.

Decidió mejor levantarse, aunque era la cuarta vez que se levantaba en lo que iba de la noche. Y también fue la cuarta vez en acercarse a la ventana y corres las cortinas para mirar al exterior, pero como era de esperarse sólo logro ver el jardín de la mansión sin ningún ser sobrenatural en ella, casi como una casa normal, o al menos así lo parecía sin el fantasma. Como lo sería si el fantasma no estuviera, o como si ya se hubiera ido…

Era extraño, las veces anteriores que Kagami había mirado hacia afuera cerca de la media noche siempre lo había visto en el jardín, pero ahora no. No desde que habían vuelto después de ese exorcismo, y con esta era la tercera noche que revisaba el exterior sin encontrarlo.

Kagami suspiró, sin darse cuenta y cerró las cortinas para caminar de regreso hacia su cama, pero a medio camino no se sintió con ganas de volver a intentar dormir, seguramente no podría de todas formas. Y mejor se dirigió a al apuerta para salir a dar un paseo por la casa, o a la cocina más específicamente.

No había mucho que se pudiera ver en la oscuridad de la noche salvo las siluetas que se dibujaban gracias a la poca iluminación natural que entraba por las ventanas. Kagami nunca había sido cauteloso o observador con su entorno, pero esta vez se encontró prestando atención hasta el menor movimiento de las sombras en la estancia.

No había nada en los pasillos, tampoco al bajar las escaleras, llegó hasta la cocina sin encontrar nada. Allí tomo algunos aperitivos nocturnos, y luego continuó paseando por la casa. Se volvió a asomar hacia afuera por una ventana y de nuevo encontró el jardín vació, tampoco había nadie en la sala, aunque por un momento le pareció ver al fantasma recostado en la pared como lo había dejado aquella tarde, pero lo catalogó como parte de su imaginación , dado que al parpadear estaba totalmente vacía la estancia.

Continuó por el pasillo y abrió otro par de puertas sin ningún resultado. La casa estaba totalmente vacía. Al final volvió a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones para terminar de comer sus bocadillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había estado fuera desde las once de la noche, y ahora mismo eran aproximadamente las tres y media de la mañana. Generalmente era difícil que las personas lo notaran, pero si se esforzaba podía ser realmente invisible para el resto del mundo, cosa que estaba intentando arduamente desde hacía algunos días.

Aquella tarde el pelirrojo, llamado Kagami, creía, le había ofrecido algún tipo de trato de paz que había aceptado sin dudarlo, para evitar crearles problemas a esas personas, y por supuesto evitarse problemas innecesarios el mismo. Un fantasma tenía que permanecer como una leyenda después de todo y no era bueno que las personas aseguren haberlo visto con demasiada frecuencia.

Camino ligeramente y tratando de no hacer ruido como usualmente lo hacía y entro por la puerta principal y se disponía a cruzar la sala, cuando notó un ruido a sus espaldas.

¿Cómo había podido tener una distracción así?

No había notado hasta ahora al chico pelirrojo que ahora lo veía silenciosamente desde el sillón de la sala.

Primera vez que fallaba al trato de paz que había aceptado.

-¿Fantasma?- había dicho el pelirrojo cuando sus miradas se conectaron- Así que aun estabas por aquí…

-si…lo siento- contestó el fantasma reprendiéndose por mostrarse de nuevo ante los habitantes de la casa- no fue mi intención- dijo haciendo un intento por marcharse inmediatamente del lugar.

-Espera…acerca de lo que hablamos el otro día…- dijo Kagami en cuanto vio que el fantasma iba a desaparecer de nuevo. 'no es necesario que te ocultes' le iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el fantasma.

-lo recuerdo- contestó el fantasma- aun tenemos el trato de paz Kagami-kun- aseguró.

-¿có-cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó el pelirrojo algo alterado.

-Lo he escuchado varias veces- respondió tranquilamente el fantasma.

-y tu…- dudó en preguntar Kagami- ¿tienes un nombre?

-Creo que ya no importa mi nombre- contestó el fantasma- pero si lo tengo, puedes llamarme Kuroko- finalizó, pensando en que, si trataba de llevarse bien con esa persona al menos debería de confiarle su nombre.

-Kuroko…eh…-murmuró Kagami frente a él. Y El fantasma sintió algo extraño dentro de él, al escucharlo decir su nombre, será porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado por su nombre por las personas. Esa sensación lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo. Así que aprovechó un momento de distracción del pelirrojo para escaparse.

Tal vez había sido un poco descortés hablando sólo, pensó en cuanto se había retirado de él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11: Para todos un misterio**

Ya había anochecido hace horas, pero no le molestaba caminar por las oscuras calles del pueblo, con la escasa iluminación que ofrecía la luna, y las farolas que se encontraban en cada esquina; su vista estaba habituada a esas cosas. Era la hora en que las sombras se confundían con sus cuerpos en la negrura de la noche, pero él podía distinguirlas, hasta el más mínimo movimiento, hasta el más singular cambio en el paisaje, ante sus ojos no había secretos, aun disimulados en la oscuridad. El chico de cabellos negros cargó con los paquetes que llevaba en su mochila, que contaban más que nada de cajas y los periódicos del día siguiente. Sonrió y continuó su camino por las calles del pueblo. Entregando cada paquete en la casa a donde correspondían.

El joven repartidor sentía a cada paso que alguien lo seguía, no era una presencia fuerte de una persona, era más como una sensación de que alguien estaba tras él, pero, también a eso estaba acostumbrado. Cuando puso un poco más de atención a su entorno se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba justamente…

Justo enfrente de aquella mansión, donde habitaba la leyenda más grande del pueblo, pero eso tampoco era un misterio para él….

-Buenas noches Takaokun- escuchó a sus espaldas a alguien llamándolo, y sintió un escalofrío momentáneo.

-Tchh…Kuroko!...te he dicho que no me asustes así…- reclamó reconociendo la voz mucho antes de que su imagen entrara en su campo de visión.

-Creí que era imposible asustarte- contestó monótonamente el fantasma de la mansión.

-También tengo puntos ciegos….sabes?...- se defendió, pero después suavizó su expresión dado que no conseguía nada enfadándose con alguien como ese chico de cabellos celestes.

-Lo siento- se disculpó cortésmente el fantasma de la mansión.

-Bueno eso no importa- desvió el tema- ¿te encuentras mejor?- preguntó recordando lo que había sucedido hacía algunos días…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella tarde había visto salir de la mansión a esos dos chicos que se habían mudado hacía algunas semanas. Y, aunque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, sabía lo suficiente por lo que había visto y por los chismorreos que escuchaba entre las personas del pueblo. Entre las cosas que sabía es que no les agradaba exactamente la idea de que la mansión estuviera encantada, también sabía que estaban obligados a quedarse allí. Y, sabía por el mismo Kuroko que ya lo habían visto en ocasiones anteriores, no con respuestas muy favorables de su parte.

Así que al verlos casi correr sin dirección fija le preocupó un poco, no por ellos, sino por el de cabellos celestes que a esa hora debería de estar encerrado en la mansión. Tal vez algo había pasado, al verlos alejarse de la mansión el caminó en dirección contraria acercándose. Podía estar casi seguro que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado involucraba al fantasma de alguna forma.

Cuando llegó le sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta, aunque esos dos la hubiesen dejado así, lo más normal es que el peliceleste la hubiera cerrado, era bastante cuidadoso después de todo; pero bueno, eso había sido a su favor, dado que pudo entrar fácilmente a la casa. Todo olía a incienso, y un olor desagradable cabía destacar estaba impregnado en todo el lugar. Siempre había confiado plenamente en su vista, pero esa vez había seguido a su olfato, el que lo llevó hasta la sala de la mansión.

Era todo un desastre, con rayones en el piso, que le recordaban haberlos visto en alguna parte. Las veladoras a medio consumir aun encendidas por todo el lugar, algunas hierbas esparcidas por la estancia, y esos inciensos desprendiendo ese desagradable olor aun ardiendo sobre el cenicero. Sólo una persona se le venía a la memoria al ver ese escenario, pero la descartó al ver el desastre que había, esa persona no se llevaba con el desastre después de todo.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no tardó en encontrar a quien venía a buscar, estaba prácticamente tirado en el piso de la habitación, respirando entrecortadamente, en bastante mal estado. Se acercó a él para pararlo un poco y dejarlo recostado sobre el sillón. Aun en silencio, cosa rara en el, apagó los inciensos y las veladoras y abrió las ventanas para que se dispersara el olor desagradable que invadía el lugar.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó y el otro simplemente movió la cabeza en negación- Te digo que deberías cuidarte más…- lo reprendió para luego seguir recogiendo las cosas que había esparcidas por el piso.

-¿Otra vez un exorcismo?- preguntó mientras lanzaba una risilla que no agradó al otro precisamente, pero aun así asintió sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión.- Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver Shin chan en esto…

-Fueron esos dos- respondió el de cabellos celestes mientras se sentaba más cómodamente en el sillón.

-Los chicos que viven ahora aquí…- dijo Takao- Los vi correr hace rato por el pueblo, fue por eso que me decidí venir… Realmente me preocupé … ¿Y qué sucedió?

-Nada en especial- respondió el otro con voz monótona- Simplemente bajé porque un olor extraño se colaba por toda la casa, y cuando llegué estaban en medio de un ritual de exorcismo.

-Shin chan- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo en cuanto recogió el libro del suelo, y lo identificaba como uno de los que había hojeado alguna vez en los viejos estantes de la hierbería- La última vez que intentó uno me vi en un problema para avisarte que no aparecieras por la mansión…

-Realmente agradecería que no intentaran exorcizarme…- habló Kuroko- y menos con esos inciensos de olor nauseabundo…

Takao solamente rió y siguió recogiendo las cosas y se dispuso a borrar los rayones que había en el piso. –Y supongo que te vieron…- dijo, casi más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Si- respondió secamente el otro- es por eso que salieron de aquí…

El pelinegro volvió a reír mientras pensaba en que clase de persona intentaba un exorcismo y luego salía huyendo en cuanto veía al fantasma.

-Oye realmente te ves mal…- dijo en cuanto acabó de limpiar el desastre- Creo que iré por algo para que te sientas mejor- anunció.

-Te lo agradecería- respondió el de cabellos celestes levantándose parcialmente del sillón pero fallando en caminar y tirándose al suelo de nuevo.

-Y me llevo esto para regresarlo- dijo mientras cargaba el libro de exorcismos- es mejor mantener este tipo de libros alejados de los idiotas- rió de nuevo.

-supongo que sí- respondió el otro mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared.-¿ irás a decirle a Midorima –kun que te recete algo para que un fantasma se mejore?

-Hahaha…no sabía que podías bromear.

-No lo hago.

-De todas formas tendré que ir a donde esta él ahorita por algo para ti- dijo como si se estuviera quejando- me debes una por este sacrificio- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Kuroko que seguía recostado contra la pared.

-No luces para nada sacrificado- oyó que contestaba.

-Mmm tal vez- dijo al aire- bueno regreso en un momento…cuídate.

Y luego se había marchado, había cerrado la puerta de la entrada por dentro, y luego salido de la mansión por la puerta trasera, para conseguirle algo a Kuroko. Cuando regresó vio a través de la ventana que había alguien más con Kuroko dentro de la mansión, se ocultó hasta que el otro se marchó, reconociéndolo como uno de los habitantes de esa casa ¿Qué haría ahora allí si horas antes había salido corriendo después de intentar un exorcismo?. Había apresurado más su paso para entrar por la puerta trasera, allí habían encontrado a Kuroko en la misma posición que lo había dejado y con una expresión de confusión mezclada con algo más que nunca le había visto poner. Al final resultó que Kuroko en verdad se seguía sintiendo mal, y aquella noche se quedó todo el tiempo en la mansión, marchándose hasta el día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sí, mejor gracias- contestó educadamente el chico de cabellos celestes.

-Eso me recuerda…- continuó con la conversación el pelinegro- ¿Cómo vas con tu trato de paz?

-bien- contestó secamente el otro.

-¿Has vuelto a interactuar con ellos?- intentó de nuevo hacer conversación, y el otro simplemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente- ¿Con el pelirrojo?- y Kuroko volvió a afirmar, y a Takao le pareció ver una minúscula sonrisa formándose en sus labios, casi imperceptible, tal vez había sido su imaginación.-¿y qué pasó?

-Hablamos- contestó el peliceleste.

-¿Así?...¿normalmente?...¿como si nunca hubiera intentado un exorcismo?- se quejó

-Hicimos un trato de paz…Takao kun- reclamó el otro

-Aun así… no resultará nada bueno que interactúes tanto con ellos- reprendió el pelinegro- en serio…deberías cuidarte más.

-No pasará nada- aseguro el peliceleste.

-si tu lo dices- aceptó el pelinegro- sólo ten cuidado …¿si?.

El peliceleste sólo asintió. Y después ambos empezaron a caminar alejándose de la mansión.

-¿Me acompañarás hoy a entregar lo que falta?- preguntó el pelinegro recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

Y se perdió de nuevo entre las sombras de la noche caminando al lado de la leyenda del pueblo. Desde hacía tres años, gracias a su singular visión lo había descubierto, era una de las pocas personas que lo había visto, y más veces que cualquiera de los demás habitantes del pueblo, aunque a la luz del día negara su existencia alegando que los fantasmas no existían. Desde hacía dos años y medio que hablaba regularmente con él, se habían convertido en algo así como amigos, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta. Caminaba frente a él, con su piel pálida y sus ropas negras casi fundiéndose en las sombras de la noche…el fantasma del pueblo… era, para todos un misterio, excepto para él.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12: tu reflejo en la fuente seca**

Había habido noches oscuras, y noches donde la luna iluminaba con todo su esplendor la negrura de la noche, haciendo que las sombras de cada cosa se manifestaran gracias a su luz. Él, como siempre, tenía tendencia a perderse en las noches más negras e incluso bajo los rayos lunares mientras caminaba camuflado entre las sombras.

Kagami lo había buscado, un poco más consiente que antes. Sin embargo la mayoría de las veces no había tenido resultado, ese chico prácticamente desaparecía por completo, claro, como se podía esperar de un fantasma, sin embargo al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de su presencia en la mansión, y eso lo motivaba a seguir buscándolo.

Esa noche, o mejor dicho madrugada, kagami no había dormido más que escasas dos horas, y ahora alcanzando las cinco de la mañana ya se encontraba más que despierto en la planta baja desayunando, aunque do todas formas diera un segundo desayuno en cuanto Aomine se levantara. Acabando de desayunar decidió, que, aunque aun se encontraba oscuro afuera, sería un buen tiempo para dar un paseo dado que no tenía nada más que hacer, y aun faltaban horas para que su compañero se levantara.

De desperezó al abrir la puerta y salir de la mansión, disfrutando del aire fresco de la madrugada y escuchando los primeros cantos de las aves. Respiró profundamente el aire limpio del pueblo que no se comparaba con el aire de la cuidad en la que había vivido toda su vida. Y continúo caminando, o mejor dicho vagando por el jardín.

Aun se distinguía muy poco en la oscuridad, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle caminar sin tropezar. Camino hasta donde se encontraba la vieja fuente del jardín para sentarse un momento a esperar que amaneciera lo suficiente como para salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo. A esta hora las calles estaba totalmente desiertas, tal vez el único que deambulara fuera el repartidor y, o el velador. Pero al estar la mansión algo retirada del pueblo siempre estaba algo solitaria la calle.

Casi al llegar noto una figura extra que se empezaba a formar con la poca luz que existía en el entorno. Figura, que al parecer no lo había notado aproximarse. Kagami continúo caminando, con el corazón un poco acelerado, en expectativa de que esa figura en realidad fuera el fantasma, aunque aun tenía un poco de miedo a lo sobrenatural.

Cuando estaba a escasos metros la figura ya había tomado forma, y en efecto se trataba de ese fantasma de cabellos celestes, vistiendo sus típicos ropajes negros. Unos pasos más, y el fantasma también había notado su presencia. Él enmudeció, y no supo que decir en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, el fantasma en cambio conservó totalmente la calma murmurando un 'buenos días' como única señal de que lo había notado.

Kagami terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba, y el fantasma no se alejó y continuo sentado al borde de la fuente, mirando al pelirrojo con sus habituales ojos inexpresivos

-hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo después de un largo silencio Kagami.

-He estado en esta casa todo el tiempo- contestó el fantasma, sin ninguna emoción, ni siquiera dirigiendo su atención hacia el pelirrojo.

-Oh…ya veo- fue todo lo que contestó Kagami, quien no era bueno para mantener conversaciones, y menos, sabría cómo mantener una conversación con un fantasma- Es raro que casi no te hayamos visto entonces- sin embargo inexplicablemente había algo que lo motivaba a continuar la conversación con ese fantasma.

-Por supuesto- contestó el fantasma, aun mirando hacia dentro de la fuente seca- Ese era el trato ¿no?

-yo no….no me refería a eso- contestó Kagami

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el fantasma- ¿cuál era el trato?

Y Kagami se quedó callado, ¿cuál había sido el trato entonces?, lo más lógico era que se refiriera justo que el fantasma no se apareciera de nuevo frente a ellos tan y cual lo había hecho.

-El trato sólo consistía en que no los hicieras daño- respondió finalmente.

-¿Y cómo podría hacerles daño?-preguntó desinteresadamente el fantasma, volteando a ver a Kagami para lograr comprenderlo.

-No lo sé… Tú eres el fantasma… ¿no se supone que existes para dañar gente?– respondió el pelirrojo, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir aquello.

-Mmm…si supongo que tienes razón- contestó el otro aparentemente sin verse afectado por las palabras del Kagami- Pero consideré que era preferible que no me vieran de todas formas, dado que realmente les incomodaba o les asustaba verme.- finalizó.

-Ehhh…mmm…lo siento por eso- se disculpó Kagami, aunque ni el mismo supo si fue por lo que le había dicho, o por mostrarse asustado las veces anteriores que lo había visto.

-No necesitas disculparte- respondió Kuroko- es la reacción normal al ver un fantasma después de todo.- y esta vez Kagami noto en su voz algo de decepción o tristeza al decirlo.

-Ya no lo hago- fue todo lo que le pudo responder.- ya no necesitas ocultarte de mi ahora.

Y el fantasma cambio su inexpresivo rostro por una ligera sonrisa que Kagami nunca antes había visto en él. Sin embargo le pareció que se veía perfecta en su rostro aunque desentonara algo con su personalidad desinteresada.

-Yo…ya no te tengo miedo- no supo por qué dijo aquello, pero en ese momento en realidad quiso decir eso, esta vez al estar frente al fantasma se dio cuenta que no se veía peligroso, que realmente no le atemorizaba estar junto a él.

-supongo que gracias entonces- murmuró el fantasma.

El cielo ya se empezaba a aclarar al transcurrir la mañana y estaba a poco tiempo de amanecer. Con los primeros rayos iluminando la figura del fantasma a su lado a Kagami le pareció mucho menos terrorífico que otras veces, casi normal, como si no se tratara de un fantasma si no de una persona normal. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que podía haber pasado para que una persona como lo era el chico que estaba a su lado termina siendo un fantasma y vagando por una vieja mansión abandonada. Sin embargo era algo que era preferible no preguntar.

Tenía también muchas otras preguntas para él. ¿Dónde estás cuando no te vemos?, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan desinteresado?, ¿cómo fue que moriste?, ¿qué se siente ser un fantasma? ,¿ te volveré a ver de nuevo?, pero ninguna era una pregunta adecuada para hacerla, no al menos en ese momento.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- preguntó al fin.

-Me gusta este lugar- fue todo lo que respondió el fantasma.

-Me parece…sabes, la primera vez que te vi. Estabas en este lugar.- continuó hablando el pelirrojo.

-Me trae buenos recuerdos- dijo el fantasma de cabellos celeste mientras se paraba frente a la fuente, y con los primeros rayos del sol iluminando a su espalda, y dibujando sobre la fuente su silueta como una sombra a falta de un reflejo. Y mostrando un tipo de expresión nostálgica acompañada de una leve sonrisa, que removió algo en el interior de Kagami.- antes era un lugar hermoso y esta fuente me parecía magnifica cada vez que la veía funcionar.

-antes de que…- ¿antes de que murieras?, iba a preguntar pero prefirió callarse.

-Si antes de que sucediera 'eso'.- y Kagami aunque tenía curiosidad no quiso indagar a que se refería el fantasma con 'eso' exactamente.

Iba amaneciendo lentamente…

Duraron otro momento en silencio, la conversación se había dirigido hacia temas delicados y ninguno de los dos supo como continuar. El fantasma había mencionado que antes le parecía un lugar hermoso, pero al pelirrojo justo en ese momento el lugar le pareció hermoso, la fuente de ladrillos destacando en la oscuridad que de dispersaba a cada instante, y la figura del fantasma con su piel pálida iluminada, casi traspasada por los rayos del sol; tal vez eso era parte del encanto de lo sobrenatural después de todo.

-Tengo que regresar- dijo el fantasma de cabello celeste antes de empezar a caminar dentro de la mansión.

Kagami lo siguió tiempo después, esperando en cuanto entrara descubrir donde se ocultaba en fantasma durante el día. Pero cuando entró a la mansión ya era demasiado tarde, al parecer el fantasma había desaparecido de nuevo.

.

Era raro ver a Kagami limpiar, o trabajar más de lo necesario, había pensado Aomine ese día cuando se levantó y vio a Kagami limpiar la vieja fuente del jardín.

.

Esa noche cuando el fantasma volvió a salir de la mansión sus ojos azules brillaron del mismo color del agua que ahora saltaba adornando el jardín. Se acerco hacia donde estaba la vieja fuente, ahora funcionando como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de agradecimiento al imaginarse a la única persona que podía a haber hecho eso. Y se acercó un poco más hasta distinguir, gracias a los rayos de la luna su propio reflejo distorsionado por las ondas del agua, quedándose maravillado por bastante tiempo mientras recuerdos asaltaban su memoria.

Era hermoso….

El pelirrojo desde se ventana de su habitación corrió las cortinas después de un largo tiempo de ver hacia el jardín. Esta noche intentaría dormir, limpiar y poner a funcionar esa fuente le había tomado todo el día, y lo había cansado bastante.

Y aquello, era tal vez lo único que podía hacer por él.

¿Desde cuándo la sonrisa casi imperceptible de un fantasma hacía que valiera la pena?

Trató de ignorar es pregunta para dormir en paz.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13: El visitante**

Se escuchaba de nuevo el ruido de un auto detenerse cerca del pueblo, y por el murmullo de la gente que se juntaba alrededor de la entrada se podía saber que se trataba del autobús, debido a la escases de pobladores sólo hacía tres viajes al día, uno a las ocho de la mañana, otro a las cuatro de la tarde, y otro a las ocho de la noche.

Era viernes, justamente las cuatro con cinco minutos, cuando las puertas del pequeño autobús se abrieron para dejar salir a los pasajeros, la mayoría constaban regularmente de trabajadores de la cuidad que vivían en el pueblo, o los viernes, de estudiantes que regresaban a sus casas para pasar el fin de semana con sus familias, como era este el caso.

Un joven rubio bajó casi al último, cargando con dos paquetes y sacudiendo los pies para desentumirlos del viaje. Estudiaba en la cuidad, y cada fin de semana regresaba al hogar de su niñez para visitar a su familia, aunque allí solo quedara su abuela y un tío. A las cuatro y media más o menos se encontraba caminando por las calles del pueblo para llegar a la casa de sus parientes, allí pasaba al menos dos horas platicando y trayendo noticias de sus padres en la cuidad e informándose de lo que pasaba en el pueblo y dejando uno de los paquetes como obsequio acostumbrado a su familia; después de mucho despedirse, y pocas ganas de alejarse, terminaba saliendo de la casa para volver a deambular por el pueblo, casi siempre pasando las seis y media de la tarde.

Para ser sincero había vivido poco tiempo allí, así que realmente ahora era nada más que un extraño que visitaba el lugar cuatro horas a la semana, realmente no conocía a nadie, es decir, no tenía problemas al relacionarse con la gente, pero tampoco se sentía ligado a ninguna otro persona del lugar, excepto…

Casi siempre alrededor de las siete llegaba a una mansión abandonada a las orillas del pueblo, y aunque estaba vieja y descuidada aun así evocaba buenos momentos de su niñez en ese lugar. Las puertas siempre habían estado cerradas desde que el lugar fue abandonado, así que con el tiempo había encontrado su propio método para entrar, aunque no entraba a la casa, en cambio se mantenía paseando por los ahora descuidados jardines y la fuente seca, y al final terminaba llegando a un pequeño altar, que si bien había sido construido para una deidad local, se había convertido en la única forma de hablar con su mejor amigo.

Allí depositaba el segundo paquete, nunca supo quien los recogía pero cuando venía la semana siguiente ya no estaba el que había dejado, bueno, eso no importaba. Allí hablaba hasta sin que nadie le pidiera que se callara, contaba lo que a nadie más le contaba y recordaba el tiempo que había pasado con esa persona cuando aún era un niño. En ese tiempo el rubio había decidido que sería su mejor amigo, e, incluso ahora, eso no había cambiado, aunque esa persona ya no estuviera…

O al menos esa había sido su rutina semanal por mucho tiempo, desde que pudo viajar sólo en autobús y regresar al pueblo cada fin de semana. Pero ahora todo estaba cambiando, hacía varias semanas que se habían enterado de que la mansión había sido comprada, y, aunque al principio no vio a sus habitantes, había sentido algo de aprensión al introducirse en lo que era ahora una propiedad privada y ya no una casa abandonada. Las cosas ahora se veían diferentes a otras veces que había visitado el lugar, y, aunque los árboles estaban casi secos y no había flores y césped bien cuidado como antaño, la casa volvía a tomar algo de vida, por minutos se encontró contemplando su propio reflejo en la fuente, que, por mucho tiempo había permanecido seca, recordando tal vez algunas momentos de su niñez.

Luego siguió con su ruta usual hacia el pequeño altar, y se preguntó si estarían los dueños en la casa; la semana pasada había encontrado a un chico moreno de cabello azul, quien, al parecer, le había dado permiso para entrar nuevamente. Así que con más confianza caminó lo que faltaba para llegar a su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Kagami le había parecido extraño que el "odio esta casa estaré fuera todo el tiempo" que era Aomine, se encontrara ahora, solamente tirado bajo un árbol seco y tras un pequeño muro haciendo nada, y no le extrañaba precisamente la parte de "haciendo nada", si no que el moreno permaneciera en la mansión. Se preguntó por qué Aomine permanecía así, simplemente en el patio de la mansión cuando estaba atardeciendo, a punto de oscurecer, ese no era para nada como él.

Al final, sin nada más que hacer, salió de la casa para hacerle compañía, o molestarlo un poco, como prefería llamarlo. Salió por la puerta trasera y dio todo un largo recorrido para terminar en la espalda del moreno sin que lo notara, y se acercó sigilosamente para gritar fuertemente un "Buh" y obtener la reacción esperada de Aomine dando un ágil salto gigantesco del susto, las viejas bromas nunca fallaban…

-shhhttt….idiota… me asustaste- se quejó el moreno mientras lo jalaba hacia abajo para tirarlo también en el suelo.

-Ohhh…creí que el gran Aomine Daiki no se asustaba- se burló el pelirrojo, intentando ponerse de pie- ¿y qué haces aquí tirado?- lo interrogó

-shhh… - dijo Aomine jalándolo de nuevo y volviéndolo a tirar al suelo- eeehhh…yooo….esto…nada, disfrutando de la tarde, nada más…

Qué "Disfrutando de la tarde" ni que nada, Aomine estaba tramando o haciendo algo raro, era tan fácil de descubrir como un niño haciendo travesuras, excepto que las travesuras de Aomine terminaban metiendo a los dos en problemas con las personas, sus padres y las autoridades. Y sí, Aomine se podía meter en problemas aun estando allí tirado; y, hablando de eso, ¿qué haría allí tirado?...ohhh…no… esperaba que acosando chicas otra vez no, Aomine se comportaba como un niño de primaria cuando le gustaba alguien, aunque el resto del mundo no lo viera así de inocente como un niño, y terminara siendo confundido con un delincuente juvenil o un acosador pervertido.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos acerca de los motivos de Aomine. Se dio cuenta que se empezaban a escuchar ruidos. ¿Sería el fantasma?, no, lo dudaba el mismo Kuroko le había dicho que no podía salir de día, y el sol aun estaba brillando en el horizonte. Entonces ¿sería la chica a la que Aomine estaba acosando?, mmm…eso sería interesante…

Se acomodó al lado del peliazul para ver mejor de donde provenían los ruidos, y alzó un poco más la cabeza. Alcanzó a distinguir una figura formándose entre los rayos del sol, que había entrado al patio de la mansión, y caminaba lentamente paseando por el lugar, se detuvo un tiempo en la fuente, y fue allí cuando Kagami la pudo distinguir mejor, ¿una rubia?, así que Ahomine había vuelto a las andadas, volteó a ver al moreno para confirmarlo pero al igual que él, sólo se encontraba viendo a esa persona, así que Kagami terminó volteando de nuevo hacia la fuente.

La figura se acercaba y Kagami la distinguió mejor. Un momento….esa no era una chica, en realidad se trataba de un chico quien se acercaba hasta el altar para depositar algo allí, y al parecer orar un poco. Un chico… un momento…¿Aomine estaba acosando a un chico?...

-¿Estas acosando a aun chico?- se le salió la pregunta antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Ehhh!?- exclamó Aomine algo alterado cuando lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Saltando un poco y golpeándose la cabeza en el muro en el proceso.

-Eso es nuevo…- continuó Kagami, en parte porque le había divertido la respuesta de Aomine, y en parte porque aun quería que respondiera su pregunta.

-Cl...cla…claro que no idiota!- gritó Aomine incorporándose un poco.

- ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí escondido y viéndolo?- preguntó de nuevo para molestar al moreno.

-Yo….¡yo no estoy escondido!- reclamó Aomine- solamente que tenía ganas de acostarme aquí afuera hoy- explicó, sin que el otro le creyera mucho que digamos.

-Si claro- aceptó Kagami- acosador pervertido- dijo al final para seguir molestando.

-No soy un acosa…

-Ehhmmm….disculpen- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas desde arriba del pequeño muro, que los hizo dar un pequeño salto y salir de su pelea- Buenas tardes- saludó al final el chico que hacía unos momentos estaba frente al altar.

-Buenas Tardes- saludó algo descolocado Kagami sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-Emmm…buenas tardes- saludó tímidamente el peliazul, y cuando decía que Aomine se comportaba tímidamente era cuando ponía cara de matón. Si claro…."no lo estoy acosando" ja! esa era justamente la cara que ponía el moreno cuando estaba acosando a alguien.

-disculpen por entrar sin permiso todo este tiempo- se había disculpado el chico rubio y había dado la vuelta al muro para quedar más cerca de ambos.

-No hay problema- habló rápidamente Aomine.- ¿verdad que no Kagami?- preguntó para confirmarlo con su amigo.

Y ahora Aomine trataba de ser amable… segundo síntoma de que le gustaba alguien. ¿En serio al "me enamoro de cualquier chica de pechos grandes que veo" que era Aomine le gustaba un chico?. Bueno al menos debería aceptar que el chico parecía lindo, no, lindo, no era ese el adjetivo para él, lindo era alguien como Kuro…ejem…pensamiento suprimido… el rubio era una de esas personas que el resto de las personas no podía evitar decir que era atractivo, si, esa era la palabra.

Auch!…al parecer el moreno había leído su mente, pues le había dedicado un doloroso golpe en las costillas. Celos infundados y sin derecho de serlo, tercer síntoma….sí, su amigo estaba perdido…

-No hay problema- dijo finalmente confirmando lo que había dicho el moreno.

-Wow…gracias- dijo el rubio-ohh…mmm… les doy esto como agradecimiento- dijo mientras tendía hacia ellos el paquete que había estado cargando.- son galletas caseras las hice yo mismo- aclaró orgullosamente

-No hace falta- se negó Kagami inmediatamente- por nosotros no hay problema en que entres.

-Pero yo se los quiero dar- insistió el rubio, ahora tendiendo el paquete hacia el moreno, quien no se había negado en un principio- además, no es como si alguien las comiera cada vez que las dejo como ofrenda allí.

-Ehmmm…pues gracias- dijo el Aomine poco convencido pero tomando el paquete.

-Aaahhh por cierto – dijo el rubio en cuando se vio librado del paquete- Me llamo Kise… Kise Ryota.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los otros dos, para después presentarse con el rubio también.

-Y ¿a qué vienes aquí? si se puede saber- preguntó Kagami.

-sí…. las semanas pasadas estuviste viniendo también- aclaró Aomine, y de paso se ganó una mirada sospechosa del pelirrojo. Pero todo pasó desapercibido del rubio.

-Vengo a hacer una ofrenda- dijo el rubio- a un amigo…

-un amigo?- preguntaron idiotamente y de inmediato ambos.

-se podría decir que era mi mejor amigo- continuó Kise- aunque ya no esté vivo, creo que aun lo sigo considerando así- y los otros dos se miraron entre si y luego lo miraron a él sin saber que decir.

-Bueno en realidad pasó hace mucho- aclaró el rubio y luego soltó una risilla- pero creo que se me quedó como costumbre- dijo para aligerar el ambiente- mmm que tal si comemos de esas galletas- continuó para hacer que los otros dos dejaran de mirarlo con lástima.

-Y ¿quién era esa persona?- preguntó interesadamente Aomine.

-Mmm…bueno… dijo el rubio y luego volteó a ver su reloj de pulso- creo que tengo algo de tiempo. Así que se los contaré…


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno originalmente esto iba a ser parte del capítulo anterior pero se hizo muy largo y me dio flojera y lo corté en dos partes xDD….no me odien |||_u no quise subirlos juntos por que luego gente se confunde y sólo leen el último capítulo (lo digo por experiencia propia.-.)

**Cap 14: El niño que jugaba en la fuente**

-Se los contaré- había dicho el rubio.

El moreno lucía algo interesado, "sospechoooso", pensó Kagami. Pero él por su parte simplemente escuchaba la historia por no tener nada más que hacer.

-Me mudé aquí cuando tenía siete años- empezó el rubio a relatar, y los otros dos se preguntaron si el rubio iría directamente al grano o empezaría a relatar su biografía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba molesto con mis padres casi todo el tiempo, de pronto sacar a un niño de la escuela y alejarlo de sus amigos, no era la mejor idea después de todo. Casi siempre me salía de la casa para intentar buscar con quien jugar, afortunadamente siempre había sido una persona amigable con todos. Al paso de algunas semanas ya había hecho amistad con casi todos los niños del pueblo así que jugar por las tardes en las calles, o en las orillas del pueblo se convirtió rápidamente en un hábito.

Pero una vez iba por estos rumbos y me dirigía a las afueras para atrapar algunos escarabajos y presumirlos al día siguiente. Recuerdo que ya era tarde, justamente como las siete; me había escapado de mi casa porque mis padres no me dejaban salir ya anocheciendo, pero los escarabajos aparecían cuando ya no había tanta luz del sol. Así que venía caminando por esa calle cuando me encontré un escarabajo y empecé a perseguirlo.

Ese insecto me llevó justamente frente a ese portón, y allí se metió en la propiedad. La casa era grande, mucho más que la mía, y las demás del pueblo, pero no me metí al lugar. Solamente observé al escarabajo perderse en el césped del jardín. Y, mi mirada siguió recorriendo el jardín, entonces lo vi, a ese chico que sería posteriormente mi mejor amigo, o al menos así lo llegué a considerar yo…

Estaba jugando tranquilamente haciendo barquitos de papel y navegándolos por la fuente, aquello me pareció entretenido. Me quedé viendo durante un rato simplemente como doblaba las hojas de colores y luego las convertía en barcos para ponerlos a flotar.

Observando con cuidado a ese niño me había dado cuenta que no era ninguno con los que hubiera jugado antes. Este tenía el cabello celeste y ningún otro niño del pueblo lo tenía de ese color.

– para este tiempo Kagami, al escucharla vaga descripción que había ofrecido el rubio de aquel niño, empezaba a tomar interés en el relato-

Le grité desde el portón y el niño sólo levantó la cabeza para mirarme, clavándome sus profundos ojos azules, en serio que a mi corta edad nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos, y aun no los he visto. En fin, el niño no dijo nada hasta que se acercó al portón y entonces me saludó con una voz bajita y educada, tanto que me causó risa. Le pregunté a qué estaba jugando y me explicó. Aquella tarde que lo conocí no fui a buscar los escarabajos, pero tampoco entré a la mansión, en su lugar me quedé del otro lado del portón doblando hojas de papel para hacer figuras, aprendiendo algunas del niño y enseñándole otras.

Aquella vez también aprendí su nombre:

Kuroko…Testuya…

-Aomine se revolvió incómodo al escuchar eso, y, en cambio Kagami, volteó rápidamente a ver al rubio como esperando que continuara para no perderse ningún detalle de la narración. Ahora el pelirrojo era el más interesado de los dos-

Después me enteré que a Kuroko sólo lo dejaban salir a jugar por las tardes, dado que estudiaba durante el día, así que me formé otro hábito de escaparme por las tardes a jugar con él. Al principio desde afuera, luego encontré lugares por los cuales colarme a la mansión para jugar con él en la fuente o bajo los árboles. Y luego de que su madre me vio un día casi caerme al intentar brincar la barda, habló con mis padres para pedir permiso y todas las tardes me abrían el portón para poder entrar a reunirme con él.

Al principio me había parecido extraño, que ese niño muy apenas demostraba sus emociones, creí que era solamente timidez pero, al irlo conociendo entendía que eso era algo así como su personalidad. Se convirtió prácticamente en un reto diario hacerlo reír.

Así pasó un poco más de un año, casi siempre con la misma rutina, a veces convencía a sus padres de dejarlo salir un rato a pasear, o de ir a mi casa. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que realmente le gustaban las galletas que horneaba mi mamá. Y que sus padres eran algún tipo de gente rica e importante y lo sobreprotegían bastante.

Fueron años divertidos los que pasé aquí. Pero mis padres después decidieron que era mejor mudarnos de nuevo a la cuidad. Aquella vez lloré incluso más que la primera vez que nos mudamos, fue justamente Kuroko quien tuvo que consolarme, me dijo que éramos amigos aunque yo me fuera, y que cuando yo regresara aun lo seríamos así que sólo teníamos que esperar, fue lo más amable que había escuchado de él y lo que a pesar de que estaba triste me sacó una sonrisa.

Cuando nos instalamos en la cuidad le pedí a mi mamá que me enseñara a hornear galletas para traerlas la siguiente vez que viniera. Sin embargo cuando nos mudamos, mis padres se mantuvieron tan ocupados que no volvimos al pueblo ni siquiera de vacaciones. Dos años después de eso me escapé por primera vez y tomé un autobús hacia este lugar…

Se armó todo un lío aquella vez, pero eso no es importante. Lo importante es que cuando llegue todos los habitantes caminaban en fila silenciosamente hacia el panteón, yo los seguí, primero por curiosidad, escuchando por aquí rumores que al darles unidad y coherencia me fueron asustando, hablaban de cadáveres, de una familia, de la mansión a la salida del pueblo…

Ya bastante aterrado por lo que escuchaba, empecé a preguntar a las personas. Pero nadie quiso, o supo responder a las preguntas desesperadas de un niño. Al final me rendí en obtener respuestas y caminé un poco más rápido aunque la multitud me viera mal por romper el paso.

Justa al frente una mujer de cabellos rojos ordenaba el funeral, y detrás de ella un sacerdote y tres ataúdes siendo cargados por las personas del pueblo. Nadie lloraba, solo se mantenían en silencio e intercambiaban opiniones en murmullos, y yo por alguna razón empecé a derramar lágrimas.

Los seguí todo el camino hacia el panteón, jamás abrieron los féretros, pero al depositarlos en su lugar pude ver las tres lápidas que tenían preparadas. La que estaba arriba decía Kuroko, no leí el nombre completo, pero al ser tres pensé lo peor y lloré con más fuerza.

La gente se dispersaba, el sacerdote terminaba de bendecir, y la mujer de cabello rojo terminaba de dar las ordenes a quienes se encargarían de cubrir las tumbas. En un momento en que nadie prestaba atención me acerqué hacia uno de los huecos aprovechando que los trabajadores se marcharon a comer, ya habían sido colocadas las lápidas, me acerqué un poco más y frente a mi quedó la lápida donde se leía claramente 'Kuroko Tetsuya', lloré incluso más, y lo último que hice fue dejar la caja de galletas que había llevado como obsequio dentro del hueco y luego me fui corriendo y llorando hasta la mansión, la cual como era de esperarse estaba vacía, terminando de quebrar mis esperanzas de verlo de nuevo jugar en el patio de la mansión.

Esa tarde aun con lágrimas en los ojos regresé al cementerio para encontrar las tumbas ya cubiertas y selladas, y creo que me quedé llorando allí hasta que mi tío me encontró en la noche. Al día siguiente tuve bastantes problemas por haber desaparecido de mi casa, pero como mis padres se enteraron de por qué estaba triste, me perdonaron.

Al final nos marchamos en dos días. Pero esa no fue la última vez que me escapé de casa, lo terminé haciendo como una rutina, tal vez pensando en que 'si me hubiera escapado antes de casa lo hubiera podido ver de nuevo', aunque eso en realidad no ayudase mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al terminar la historia en los ojos de Kise se empezaba a asomar algunas lágrimas de nuevo. Y ni Kagami, ni Aomine supieron que hacer, aunque fue innecesario dado que el rubio rápidamente al darse cuenta se despejó un poco y les regaló una radiante sonrisa.

-Y esa es la historia- finalizó el rubio mientras trataba de recomponer su rostro en una expresión más alegre.

-Entonces esa persona es…- empezó a hablar Kagami.

-¿El fantasma?- finalizó Aomine, pero desafortunadamente eso hizo que se ganaran una mirada de enfado de parte del rubio.

-Fantasma… lo siento pero creo que eso son tonterías, calumnias de la gente de este lugar. –dijo algo molesto Kise.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-La gente siempre habla más de lo que debe o le interesa, hubo demasiados rumores en torno a esas muertes. Pero el del fantasma me parece el peor.- continuó hablando el rubio- Kurokocchi era una persona demasiado tranquila y amable como para haberse convertido en un fantasma….me niego a creerlo.

-Pero nosotros lo vimos- trató de explicar Aomine.

-¡que no es verdad!- gritó un poco enojado Kise descolocando momentáneamente a los otros dos- quiero decir…no es posible…me niego…

- Ya…ya…está bien- trató de calmarlo Kagami, y darle por su lado. Aunque él mismo hubiera hablado con el fantasma incluso. Mientras que en su mente trataba de ligar a la persona descrita por Kise al fantasma de cabello celeste que había estado viendo, encontrando bastante similitud.

- Yo…lo lamento- se disculpó Aomine al ver que había logrado enfadar al rubio.

-mmm..no…está bien…a veces me enoja ese tema… discúlpame a mí- dijo el rubio recuperando su sonrisa.

- Gracias por la historia- dijo Kagami, ya que en el fondo le había agradado saber un poco más de ese ser que le parecía tan misterioso.

-no gracias a ustedes por escucharme- contestó Kise sonriendo de nuevo- bueno y ahora es mejor que me vaya mi autobús sale a las ocho y faltan diez minutos, permiso…

-Emm…Kise- habló el moreno- puedes seguir viniendo, insistió.- la próxima vez puedes usar la puerta

-mmm… muchas gracias, Aomine…cchi…- contestó el rubio con una risilla antes de irse.

-bueno es momento de que entremos a cenar- habló Kagami después de un rato, y se empezó a dirigir hacia el interior de la mansión- se está haciendo noche y yo tengo hambre.

Aomine a su lado palideció, bueno lo poco que se puede palidecer teniendo su tono de piel. Al darse cuenta que en verdad estaban fuera y de noche, y aunque el rubio lo negara, había un fantasma deambulando por alguna parte.- pero tú harás la cena…bakagami- dijo al entrar a la mansión.

-Bueno, pero sólo por que el señor amabilidad 'puedes seguir viniendo', lo dice- molestó el pelirrojo-…No?... 'Ao-mi-ne-cchi'

-Cállate Bakagami…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era viernes, el Kuroko salió de su escondite en cuanto no había rastros de sol en el cielo, y los dos chicos que vivían en la mansión se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Bajo y luego salió de la mansión para pasear por el jardín.

Esta vez disfrutando de nuevo la vista de la fuente, y luego se dirigió como ya era costumbre al pequeño altar que había en el patio.

Jamás se explicaría por qué ese rubio idiota hablaba con él y le dejaba ofrendas en ese altar cuando no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero bueno era Kise, y desde niño había entendido que la mente de Kise funcionaba de manera extraña.

Concentrándose en lo positivo, realmente le alegraba que el rubio aun se acordara de él, y que fuera a visitarlo aunque fuera para mantener monólogos frente a un extraño altar con propósitos puramente ornamentales en el jardín. A veces en realidad le gustaría regresar el tiempo a aquellos días, pensó mientras volteaba a ver la fuente donde tantas veces habían jugado juntos.

Cerca del altar se dio cuenta de algo diferente esta vez.

-¿No hay galletas esta vez?- se preguntó a sí mismo con un tono de decepción en su voz.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15**

**La existencia de un Fantasma**

Era tarde, tal vez poco después de las diez de la noche, lo podía calcular aproximadamente dado que no había ningún reloj cercano para constarlo, para él hacía mucho tiempo que algo como las horas había dejado de tener importancia, y el tiempo se había dividido únicamente en días y noches.

Y hablando de tiempo, tenía demasiado para pensar, demasiado para no hacer nada aparte de deambular en una habitación de apenas cuatro metros cuadrados o tratar de leer algo con una mínima iluminación.

Tras la puerta de la habitación aun se escuchaba el sonido de los habitantes de la casa, aun estaban despiertos…

Con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, como era su costumbre moverse, salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Tal vez saliera ahora de la casa, o tal vez buscara a ese chico pelirrojo un momento.

"Soy un fantasma" Pensó esa frase cuando caminaba por la mansión. "Mi existencia no debe ser visible para el resto del mundo" Recordó las palabras que el mismo había dicho hace mucho tiempo.

Pero siguió caminando, bajó las escaleras y atravesó la sala, pasando justo al lado del moreno, quien estaba ocupado hojeando una revista, y no notó su presencia.

Tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba ser tan cuidadoso al moverse en la mansión, los últimos días incluso había pasado algunas veces al lado de ellos sin que lo notaran en lo más mínimo, de todas formas era mejor no bajar la guardia. Pero, ¿por qué debería estar alerta?

"Cuídate" Le había dicho Takao, y tal vez debería hacerle caso "No sería bueno que las personas estuvieran tan consientes de tu existencia" Y supuso que el pelinegro tenía razón, la última vez que se había armado un escándalo por que alguien lo vio terminó en el chico peliverde tratando de exorcizar la mansión, pero gracias a Takao no había pasado nada. Realmente no tenía mucho, pero ser un fantasma era mucho mejor que no ser nada.

Iba a salir cuando notó las luces de la cocina y con cuidado se asomó tras el hueco de la puerta para encontrar al pelirrojo todavía comiendo en la mesa.

¿Debería hablarle?

"No deberías acercarte tanto a esas personas" Recordó otro consejo de Takao, consejo que el mismo creía era lo más adecuado para su situación. Sin embargo…

"Yo…ya no te temo" Le llegó esa frase a la mente, esa frase que había estado rondando en su mente desde aquella mañana. "No necesitas ocultarte de mí" le había dicho el pelirrojo, y una parte de él realmente se había sentido contento al escuchar esas palabras, tal vez porque había pasado tanto tiempo ocultándose, tal vez porque aquellas palabras habían sonado tan sinceras que removieron algo en su interior.

-Te equivocas Kagami kun- murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie lo escuchara- El realidad si necesito ocultarme…de todos.

Sin embargo no se retiró de donde estaba. Era cierto que no le convenía acercarse a él, pero el chico de alguna forma de inspiraba confianza y no sabía el porqué. Permaneció largos minutos de pie, simplemente mirando hacia el interior de la cocina sin que el otro notara su presencia, hasta que decidió entrar.

Caminó un poco pero el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta que se acercaba, incluso a quedar a escasos centímetros de la espalda del Kagami, este no lo había notado.

Así era la mayoría del tiempo… no tenía que sentirse mal ahora que alguien no notaba su presencia, incluso Takao lo perdía de vista a veces. Que un extraño como lo era ese chico no notara que estaba justo detrás de él no debía ser nada importante.

"Soy un fantasma" recordó de nuevo sus primeras palabras al darse cuenta que ya no tenía más esa vida que un día tuvo, palabras que lo habían convertido en lo que era ahora, y que a pesar de haberse condenado a la oscuridad y a la soledad, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

El Chico seguía comiendo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya?, se dio cuenta de que sólo perdía el tiempo parado en medio de la cocina podía haberse marchado ahora si no iba a hablarle o al menos hacer notar su presencia.

Bueno, le hablaría ya que estaba allí, esperaba no asustarlo, lo que menos quería era otro escándalo en el puedo debido al fantasma de la mansión.

"Hagamos un trato de paz" resonaron las palabras en su mente. ¿y si se asustaba de nuevo? ¿no rompería eso el trato de paz?, no quería molestarlo , ni tampoco tener problemas con las personas.

"Ya no te temo" volvió a recordar esas palabras, el pelirrojo incluso había sonreído al decirlas. ¿Entonces no había problema verdad?.

-Ka…Kagami kun- lo nombró finalmente, y extrañamente su voz había temblado un poco al hablar

¿A qué se debió aquello?.

El pelirrojo se asustó al escucharlo…¿lo había arruinado?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ayer había escuchado la historia de Kise, historia que lo había dejado pensando mucho desde ese momento. Lo atribuía a que era totalmente diferente la idea de un fantasma rondando una mansión, sin identidad, que ahora ligarlo a una vida humana. Kuroko había vivido alguna vez, era el pensamiento que estaba rondando en su mente, Kuroko una vez fue humano y murió.

¿lo recordaría?

No tenía idea sobre lo que en realidad era un fantasma, más que nada lo único que sabía estaba basado en ficción barata que algunas veces había visto, los relatos de las personas que presumían de haber tenido algún contacto sobrenatural, y su propia imaginación. Pero… si Kuroko era un fantasma ahora algo debió haber pasado para que terminara así, no solamente la muerte, de ser así todos los muertos se convertirían en fantasmas. ¿Acaso había tenido alguna muerte horrible?, o tal vez tenía algún asunto que arreglar en este mundo que lo impedía descansar en paz.

Cada vez que veía su rostro, sin ningún tipo de expresión le era más difícil imaginarse cómo sería su existencia, tras lo poco que veía cada vez que se aparecía.

-Aahhrg…no quiero seguir pensando en esto- se quejó. Y por fin al salir de sus pensamientos notó que Aomine ya no estaba con él en el comedor, y que su cena estaba parcialmente fría al haberla dejado bastante tiempo.

-Kagami kun…- escucho su nombre a sus espaldas, cosa que lo hizo dar un grito de espanto por pescarlo desprevenido.

-Aaaghhh…. Eres tu Kuroko…- dijo algo molesto, pero ya más calmado del susto inicial- no te aparezcas así de la nada, me asustas pensé que eras…

-pero kagami kun… ¿qué sería peor que un fantasma?- preguntó el chico de cabellos celestes.

-Ehmmm…bueno…tienes razón- aceptó el pelirrojo, siendo sinceros a qué le temía entonces si ya conocía al fantasma- por cierto Kuroko…ayer conocí a una persona…

-Ah…si?- lo animo a continuar, algo interesado por la que el chico pelirrojo le iba contar.

-Kise …Ryota… ¿te suena el nombre?- preguntó Kagami, esperando una reacción por parte de Kuroko.

-no…no sé de quién hablas- negó el peliceleste, pero a Kagami le dio la impresión de que mentía, pues su expresión había cambiado durante un instante al escuchar el nombre.

-pues él nos dijo que te había conocido- siguió contando para ver que tan podía saber a través de la máscara de serenidad del fantasma.- dijo que había sido tu mejor amigo … ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?

-yo…- intentó decir Kuroko, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

-¿Qué…que sucedió para que terminaras así?- preguntó el pelirrojo, y durante un momento le pareció ver que la mirada del otro chico se inquietaba.

Eso sólo alimentaba sus dudas. En algún momento habían sobrepasado la simple curiosidad y se había vuelto casi una prioridad encontrar respuestas a esas interrogantes.

-yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso- dijo ya más tranquilo Kuroko.

-está bien…- resignó el pelirrojo – pero puedes confiar en mí…creo.

Se quedaron callados durante algún tiempo.

-creo que al final si debía ocultarme- murmuró Kuroko, después de ese largo silencio.

-Eh?- volteo Kagami confuso a verlo.

Pero ese momento bastó para que Kuroko hubiera desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroko se tranquilizó una vez que volvió a su habitación

Realmente no le gustaba recordar el pasado.

Y tampoco quería responder las preguntas de Kagami.

Suponía que esa insistencia por saber del pelirrojo era normal. Y en parte Takao ya le había advertido que no debería volverse cercano a él. Pero…

"puedes confiar en mí"

Le vinieron a la mente las últimas palabras de Kagami.

¿Realmente podría?


End file.
